12 Days Until Midnight: A Harry Potter Christmas
by Lady Bahiya
Summary: It's the 7th and final year for Harry and his friends. The war with Voldemort ended during Harry's summer vacation after his 6th year, when he found and destroyed the final Horcrux. 1 Chapter a day will be posted with the final day being on Christmas.
1. Chapter 1: The Announcement

**Title:** 12 Days Until Midnight: A Harry Potter Christmas

**Genre:** Humor, A/U, OOC-ness, Slash, Romance

**Rating:** Hard R to NC17

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry (main), Ron/Pansy (minor) & Hermione/Blaise (minor)

**Summary:** It's the 7th and final year for Harry and his friends. The war with Voldemort ended during Harry's summer vacation after his 6th year, when he found and destroyed the final Horcrux. The new Headmistress, Professor McGonagall has announced a 12 Days of Christmas Celebration. New relationships form, while those still hidden come into the light. For Draco, this means a chance to give the person he loves the best Christmas ever. But will it be enough?

**A/N:** With the exception of the Horcruxes and Dumbledore's death, most of HBP and events before it did not happen at all. This story takes place in 1997, Harry's final year of school so my calendar dates are for December 1997. This fic is based on the concept of the traditional "Twelve Days of Christmas" song and NSYNC's "Kiss Me At Midnight". **As of January 1, 2006, This story has been re-edited in a few chapters to correct some minor mistakes.**

**Disclaimer:** I am not the fabulous JK Rowling, nor do I wish to be (ok maybe a little). Harry Potter belongs to her and her alone. I am not making any money from this story nor do I intend to. I'm just playing within the world she has so wonderfully created. The following story is a figment of my own imagination and I fully intend to put Harry and his friends back, unharmed and alive, gay, lesbian and straight, when I'm done. Thank you.

**Chapter 1: The Announcement**

"Welcome students new and old to another year at Hogwarts. I have a very special announcement to make. In order to continue House Unity, there will be a 12 Days of Christmas Celebration in mid-December. Each of you will draw a name and will give that student a gift for each of the those 12 days, leading up to the last gift on Christmas Day. But there is a catch." She waited until the excited chatter died down. "Students in Hufflepuff will only draw names from Ravenclaw while Gryffindor will draw names from Slytherin. There will be an unbreakable Unspeakable charm set in place that won't allow any student to reveal their chosen name to any of their housemates, teachers or any adult within their presence, verbal or otherwise. Christmas night, there will be a masquerade ball where you will exchange your final gifts and reveal yourself to your chosen person. We hope this will be loads of fun for you. You've all definitely earned it." She ended her announcement and the Welcoming Feast officially began. The students chatter began again as they began to eat.

"Merlin! I hope I don't end up with Crabbe or Goyle." Ron muttered, tucking into his food.

"Oh come on, Ron. We're doing this to preserve House Unity." Hermione, ever the sensible one, told him. "It's what Dumbledore wanted."

"Your luck, you'd end up with that Blaise bloke." Ron snickered.

"Is that a problem?" she scowled.

"What?" Ron was shocked. "Hermione you can't be serious? Bloody hell! He's a Slytherin!"

"And just what if I am, Ronald Weasley?"

"Harry!" Ron looked at his best friend. "Talk some sense into her. You see what I'm getting at, don't you?" Harry took a sip of his juice before answering.

"She's making perfect sense to me. Honestly, Ron, the Slytherins aren't that bad a group. Why should it be a problem?" Ron stared at Harry like Voldemort had risen from beyond the grave again and Harry had asked Ron to battle him Ron tried a different idea.

"How about Draco Malfoy for starters?"

"What about him?"

"Slytherin Crown Prince. Son of a Death Eater. Mean, poncy git to us for the last 6 years. Ring any bells?"

"No." Harry answered. Ron's eyes widened and he did his best impersonation of a fish out of water. "You saw him in The Final Battle, Ron. I can't believe you'd still judge him after that." Draco had saved the lives of both Hermione and Ron that day by killing his own father when he'd put the Cruciatus on them.

"You're both mad!" Ron exclaimed. "Completely and utterly insane! Are you under a spell or something? That's it, isn't it?"

"No, Ron. For the first time in my life, I'm thinking for and being true to myself. I refuse to bow to the dictates of others any longer. And I'm telling you this once so listen good. Draco Malfoy is not, and I repeat, **NOT** his father." Ron looked at Hermione.

"Can't you try and talk some sense into him?"

"He's making perfect sense to me." Hermione repeated Harry's earlier assessment. "It's you who's being an arse about it." Ron's eyes widened some more.

"Look around you, Ron." Harry said, pointing to where there were Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws sitting with Gryffindors and Slytherins and vice versa all the way around. "Open your eyes for once and think with your heart. Not that stubborn head of yours." Harry pushed his plate away and stood. He left the Great Hall, Hermione hot on his heels. Ron, stubborn fool that he was, kept his eyes on his food, but for once, he was no longer hungry.

Meanwhile, across the hall at the Slytherin table, a not-so-similar discussion was taking place.

"Draco, have you thought about what would happen if you end up with Harry's name?" Pansy asked him.

"What makes you think I will?" he countered.

"I don't know. But what if you do? Knowing how you feel about him and all." It was no secret to the other 7th years that Draco had went and fallen in love with Harry near the end of 5th year - and had yet to tell him.

"Make the best of it, I guess." Draco shrugged.

"It's not like he's going to return Draco's feelings, Pans." Blaise added.

"I know that, Blaise. Potter's practically oblivious when it comes to other people's feelings about him. Plus he's straighter than an arrow. It's like forbidden territory or something."

"Now where is it written that a gay man can't have sex with a straight one?" Crabbe asked. Everyone within hearing range looked at him. It was rare for him to make a coherent sentence.

"Since said straight man is Harry bloody Potter, Boy Hero of the Wizarding World." Draco answered.

"Malfoy, your problem is you're chicken." Pansy dared to say. He scowled at her.

"Pot, kettle, black, Parkinson."

"What?"

"Weasley." was all he said. Pansy blushed and quickly closed her mouth. Satisfied, Draco turned back to eat. He looked up in time to see Harry and Hermione leave The Great Hall. Weasley sat alone, looking like he had swallowed something he didn't like.

_Wonder what that was about? _Draco wondered.

_**Gryffindor Tower...**_

As she was still head of Gryffindor House, McGonagall gathered everyone in the common room. Ron sat away from Harry and Hermione - they were still mad at him. McGonagall set a small indescribable goblet on the table in the center of the room.

"We will be using a method similar to the one used during the Triwizard Tournament." she explained. "This goblet will find a compatible match for each of you and the selections are charmed to your magical signature. Ready?" Everyone nodded and she tapped the goblet with her wand.

"Reveal thyself!" she intoned. Small slips of paper exploded from the cup and floated around the room, locating their owners. Harry's landed in his lap. He picked it up and watched the name slowly appear. He suppressed the urge to grin. Once the name was known, the paper burst into flame and was gone. This was followed by the immediate sensation of cotton being shoved into his mouth.

"Must be the muffling charm the Headmistress spoke of." Hermione stated beside him, her face scrunched up in a grimace.

"The first day of gift giving starts December 14th. That gives you plenty of time to plan your gifts. Have a pleasant evening." And then she left. Ron immediately confronted the two.

"So who did you end up with?"

"You know we can't say, Ron." Hermione admonished.

"Bollocks. She was just saying that to scare us."

"Then who did you get, if you're so sure about the spell?" Harry asked, a bit nastily.

"I got - oh ugh!" Ron screwed his face up in a grimace.

"What?" Hermione wondered.

"I feel like something crawled into my mouth and died."

"It's the spell." Harry said. "Try writing it." Ron took up a quill and some parchment and quickly wrote the name. Before he could hand it to them, the paper burst into flame.

"Told you so." Hermione stated. "I'm going to bed. Good night, Harry."

"Night, 'Mione." Without a word to Ron, she went up to her room.

"I can't believe her! I said it before and I'll say it again...she needs to sort out her priorities." Ron sighed.

"Ron. Please shut up before I say or do something I'll regret." Harry sighed, heading up to bed himself. Feeling a bit bewildered and more than a little lost about the changes in his friends, Ron went up to bed. Harry had already closed his curtains around his bed - this was their universal code for "Fuck off and leave me alone." Ron quickly changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. He drifted off to sleep thinking about what he would get for the name he'd chosen.

_**In the Dungeons...**_

The common room door snapped open and crashed against the wall with a thud, causing some of the first years to shriek in surprise. Snape strode into the middle of the room, perpetual frown in place.

"Stop that caterwauling this instant!" he scowled. Instant silence was what he got. From his spot in the corner, Draco smirked at his uncle. Snape plunked a large black cauldron down on the table. "You know about the spell, you know about the gifts. I don't need to remind you that we're doing this for House Unity so don't mess it up. I will not hesitate to take away points or give out serious detentions to members of my own house as much as it would behoove me to do. I don't play favorites," he looked at Draco, "even if they are related to me." Draco saluted him. Snape simply shook his head at the boy and tapped his wand on the edge of the cauldron. Instantly small slips of paper flew from it and littered the room like confetti. Draco, completely bored with the whole thing, retreated to his room without waiting for his.

He had just closed the curtains on his bed when the slip of paper zoomed between them and smacked him in the middle of the forehead. Grumbling and rubbing the sore spot, he snatched it and watched the name appear. He gasped, shocked. The paper disappeared from his hand in a burst of flame and the muffling spell took hold.

"Will wonders never cease?" he asked the empty room. He heard his dorm mates returning and Blaise yanked open his curtains, flopping down on Draco's bed as if he belonged there. Pansy was more delicate about it and sat down next to Draco without trying to shove him off onto the floor.

"Who did you get, Drae?" she asked.

"You know I can't tell you that, Pans." Draco answered.

"Not even a little hint?" Blaise teased. Draco thought about it for a minute. There was always a loophole involved with spells.

"Remember what we were talking about at dinner?" he finally asked. Both Pansy and Blaise gaped at him.

"You didn't?" Blaise asked.

"I most certainly did!" Draco nodded. Pansy clapped her hands with glee.

"Oh this is going to be fun!' she giggled.

"What are you going to get for presents then?" Blaise wondered.

"That's going to take some thinking. Kind of hard to figure out what one wants when one isn't on friendly speaking terms and whatnot." Draco replied with finesse.

"Smooth, Drake. Very smooth." Pansy giggled.

"I'm a Malfoy. It's what I do." he grinned. "And dear Pansy, who did you get?" Her blush was all the information he needed. "Blaise?"

"What?"

"Who did you get?"

"Well...um...it was the last person I expected to get." Blaise stammered, uncharacteristically. This piqued Draco's interest.

"I'm assuming it's a girl then. I know you aren't into blokes."

"Yes it's a girl you twit." Blaise groaned.

"Stab in the dark...wouldn't happen to be a certain know-it-all would it?"

"Well...er-"

"Say no more, Blaise." Draco grinned. "Seems the 3 of us were destined for this. What is it they called us? The Unholy Trio? Seems fitting that The Unholy Trio get The Golden Trio."

"You think McGonagall set us up?" Pansy wondered. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"McGonagall was Dumbledore's right hand gal. She probably picked up all kinds of Dumbledore-ness." Blaise shrugged. "If her eyes start twinkling, I'm going to A-K myself and be done with it." His friends had a good laugh at that. They discussed their plans for the first Hogsmead trip before getting ready for bed.

Once the lights were out and everyone was settled, Draco dug out his journal and made an entry.

_09.03.1997_

_I had to make this entry before drifting off to Dreamland. The Welcoming Feast went on as usual. McGonagall announced a Christmas Celebration to take place in mid-December and ending on Christmas. We're doing the whole Secret Santa thing. And I got **HIS **name. Can you believe the luck? Maybe now is my chance to finally mend the broken bridge that came between us 1st year. It's what I want more than anything. Well except maybe for him to love me back as much as I love him but beggar's can't be choosers, right? Sometimes my feelings threaten to overwhelm me, especially when I'm around him. I want to shout it to the world but I don't in fear of being locked up in St. Mungo's. Thank Salazar, Pansy and Blaise understand what I feel so I'm not completely alone in this. Maybe I'll dream about him. I can only hope..._

He closed and relocked his journal then turned out his light. He fell asleep thinking about bright emerald eyes and black hair.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping Excursion

**Chapter 2: Shopping Excursion**

The weekend following the Welcoming Feast was the first weekend the 3rd years and up had a chance to go to Hogsmead to start their shopping.

Ron had apologized to his friends and promised to try and be friendly with the Slytherins. Harry was glad. He hated when he and Ron fought.

So they traveled together to Hogsmead for a day of shopping.

Harry told Hermione and Ron he'd meet up with them later at The Three Broomsticks. He wanted a chance to look around on his own, plus he needed to stop at Gringotts.

Harry wandered in and out of shops, picking out things he knew his intended would like. As he was walking past the owls, one particular owl caught his eye and his breath caught in his throat. He quickly went into the shop.

"Excuse me?" he asked the shopkeeper. The elderly wizard turned around and smiled.

"Mr Potter! This is a pleasant surprise. What may I do for you today?"

"What kind of owl is that in the window?" He pointed to the one he had seen.

"That is a Burrowing Owl. It's a very rare species of owl. I happened on this one during my travels in the United States some years ago."

"What makes it so rare?"

"It was originally due to a banned insecticide but now it's because Americans are destroying their natural habitat. A shame really. They are really beautiful creatures and they differ from other owls in so many ways."

"How so?" Harry was really intrigued.

"While most owls are nocturnal the burrowing owl is diurnal, like humans. In most owl species, the female is larger than the male, except in burrowing owls, whose females are smaller than the males. The small birds feed on insects, small frogs, lizards, and rodents. They produce a variety of different calls, from a shriek to a whistle to a laugh to a coo. And Instead of nesting in the trees, as most birds do, the burrowing owl gets it name because it burrows into holes in the ground to live. The owl makes its own holes, but more commonly lives in abandoned prairie dog and squirrel holes. When the owl sees something approaching its home, it bobs up and down a few times, and then dives into its burrow. The owls breed from spring until fall, and the females lays around 6-8 eggs. These take one month to hatch, and the young owls stay in the nest for about 42 days before leaving." the man explained. The whole thing fascinated Harry.

"I would like to buy her. She's beautiful."

"Actually, she's a he. Are you looking for a mate for Hedwig?"

"No. He's a gift to...an acquaintance."

"Ah. I heard about the Headmistress's Christmas Celebration. Novel idea that is. I'm assuming this has to be an anonymous gift then?"

"Yes."

"I'll go mark your bill and you can use these to send your message. His name is Caedmon, by the way." He brought the owl over and Harry gently stroked the soft brown feathers.

"I do hope he takes good care of you, Caedmon." Harry whispered as he wrote his message. He paid for all of Caedmon's things, shrunk them into a small package and tied them to Caedmon's leg, charming the whole thing to be only open and read by the one who it was to go to. He told the shop owner when Caedmon was to be delivered and, with a large smile on his face, left the shop.

He completely forgot about joining his friends for lunch. He went straight back to the school to hide the items he'd bought. Then he lay back on his bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Draco split off from his friends inane chatter. He still hadn't found a first gift yet and he was getting discouraged. He wandered around for a bit, stopping in Honeydukes to restock his chocolate stores.

He stopped at The Three Broomsticks and met up with his friends there, who were laughing over Butterbeers. He sat down beside them and sighed. Blaise looked at him.

"Problem?"

"I can't think of anything to buy."

"Well that's a first." Pansy laughed.

"You know what I mean, you slut." he smiled.

"Draco, here's a thought. Now go with me on this one." Blaise began. "Those glasses don't do much for his eyes, you know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"In the 7 years we've known him, have you ever looked at him when he's not wearing those ugly things?"

"I happen to think he's very sexy with glasses." Draco stated, indignantly.

"You have to admit, Drake. He might look irresistible without them." Pansy added. He thought about that for a moment. Suddenly, he smiled.

"You've just given me an idea. I'll meet back up with you at school." He rushed off to finish his shopping.

**A/N: Diurnal means active during the day (in case that escaped your notice).**


	3. Chapter 3: On The 1st Day of Christmas

**Chapter 3: On The 1st Day of Christmas...**

December 14th morning dawned bright and sunny. It had snowed the night before, blanketing Hogwarts in pure white. Harry awoke slowly, like he did every day and simply stared up at the canopy over his bed. And then he allowed himself a small smile.

"No ordinary day." he whispered to himself. He left the warmth of his bed, squealing as his feet hit the cold stone floor. Ron poked his head out from his bed with a glare.

"Bloody hell, Harry! It's not even 7 yet." Ron groaned after he'd seen what time it was.

"Sorry, Ron. I can't sleep."

"What's got you so jumpy, then?"

"It's December 14th."

"What?" Ron frowned. Then his eyes lit up. "Oh!"

"Yeah, 'oh'. So get your arse up and let's get to breakfast."

"Right!" Ron grinned, not missing up the opportunity to stuff his face.

In their excitement to get to the Great Hall, they forgot all about Hermione. To their surprise, she was already sitting at the table, eating.

"I didn't want to wait for you in case I missed my first present." she explained as they sat down. Then she realized Harry looked more awake than usual. "I see I'm not the only one who's excited." Harry grinned at her from around the forkful of eggs currently shoved in his mouth.

At 7:30, the post came. Dozens of owls flew into the Great Hall, dropping their packages and soaring off again. When Hedwig landed in front of Harry with an envelope in her beak, he gave her his bacon and sent her on her way with a stroke to her feathers. He spotted the owl he'd gotten for Draco land in front of him, poking his leg out for Draco to take his package. Harry watched from beneath his fringe as Draco opened the envelope.

"Draco, that owl is looking at you." Blaise said, pointing.

"Who the hell would be sending me mail?" Draco frowned. His mother was visiting an uncle in Greece and his father was dead. He looked at the beautiful owl beside him, a small package attached to his leg.

"It's probably your first gift, you dunderhead." Pansy told him. Shrugging, Draco took the package and the attached note and handed the bird a piece of sausage. The bird didn't move.

"Waiting to send a reply, are you?" Draco sighed, turning to read the note.

_My dearest Draco,_

_Please meet Caedmon. He is your new familiar. I do hope you enjoy him. Everything you need for his care is shrunk into the package with this note. I hope he gives you as much pleasure as he has done for me in the short time that I've had him. Do take good care of him. He's a little temperamental if you ignore him for longer than 3 days._

_Love to you this Holiday Season,_

_Your Secret Gift Giver_

Draco was floored. It must have shown on his face because his friends looked at him sharply.

"What's wrong?" Blaise wondered. "Present not up to your standards?"

"No...I...fuck!" Clearly agitated, Draco ran his hands through his hair, mussing it up nicely.

"Drake?" Pansy asked, worriedly.

"The owl! The owl is my present!" Draco giggled, tears of joy in his eyes. This frightened Pansy and Blaise more than anything because in all the years they'd known him, they had never seen him cry. Draco calmed himself quickly and cast a quick glance around, looking for a hint of who'd send him such a beautiful present. No one was acting suspicious or fishy, but he did see Harry glance at him curiously. Draco sneered at him, watching as Harry bit his lip and looked away.

Harry had seen the pure joy that had lit up Draco's face upon discovery of the owl as his gift and he had to quickly stuff something in his mouth to stifle the smile. Once he was sure his face was composed, he looked up and saw Draco sneering at him. He had to bite his lip for fear of smiling again and then looked away. He decided to open his own mail.

Draco looked at Harry through his lowered lashes as Harry opened the envelope. He didn't miss the way his eyes widened in surprise and how he tapped Hermione's shoulder next to him to show her what it was.

"Wow, Harry!" Hermione gaped. This got Ron's attention and he looked up from his plate.

"What did you get, Harry?" he wondered. He handed the item to Ron, who took it and read it out loud.

_This certificate entitles the bearer to one free permanent vision correction charm. Guaranteed to last a lifetime._

"Is there a note?"

"No. Just that."

"Wonder who sent it?"

"I haven't a clue."

"Are you going to use it?" Hermione asked.

"You think I should?" Harry wondered, touching his glasses that have been a part of his face for most of his life.

"You wouldn't have to worry about losing them when you get whomped by the Willow again." Ron stated.

"Or when a basilisk is chasing you." Hermione giggled.

"Or the many times during Quidditch." Ron smiled.

"All right you two. I get it. I just don't know if I want to do it."

"Harry, mate. Don't take this the wrong way because I'm your friend and I love you like a brother, but you would be absolutely sexy without your glasses." Ron told him. Harry's jaw dropped. It was the last thing he expected Ron to say. He looked at Hermione, who nodded in agreement. "Think about it Harry. I know you're gay and all, but think of all the girls and guys who'd drool over you when you look at them with those emerald green eyes of yours. You could have anyone you wanted!"

_But I only want Draco._ Harry silently admitted to himself. "You think so?" he said out loud.

"I know so, mate. Use the thing. We could go this weekend, if you'd like."

"All right." Harry smiled. He looked around the Hall to try and deduce who would send him such a wonderful gift but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Draco saw the heavy discussion going on between The Golden Trio and knew they would try and convince Harry to use his gift. When Harry smiled and went back to his own meal, Draco knew he'd made a positive decision.

_Maybe McGonagall had the right idea after all._ Draco smiled to himself.


	4. Chapter 4: On The 2nd Day of Christmas

**Chapter 4: On The 2nd Day of Christmas...**

December 15th...Draco's alarm blared in his ear and his eyes snapped open. He blearily looked at the clock and gaped.

"Who the bloody hell set my alarm for 4 in the morning?" he shouted.

"You did, you arse." Crabbe groaned from his bed next to him. "Shut up and let the rest of us sleep."

"Not our fault you wanted to go flying at this ungodly hour." Goyle muttered on his other side before going back to sleep.

"And stop screeching, for fuck's sake." Blaise snorted.

Draco stared at his roommates in various stages of surprise, disbelief and disgust. Blaise he understood, but Crabbe and Goyle? Unforgivable! Thinking of a suitable revenge, he crawled from his bed. He took a quick shower to wake himself up and dressed. Then he grabbed his broom and headed out to the Quidditch Pitch.

To his surprise, someone was already there. He watched from the shadows of the locker room entrance as the rider did a series of intricate moves worthy of a professional player. He was in awe of the man's talents, something he would never admit out loud as he realized who would be insane enough to be out this early. His lips eased into a small smile which he quickly changed into a smirk before he was caught.

"If you're going to watch me, at least do it where I can see you, Malfoy." came a voice from the sky.

"How did you know it was me, Potter?" he asked as he joined him in the air. Harry looked at him.

"I always know when you're near." he simply said. He pulled something small from the pocket of his robes. It was a Snitch. Draco looked closer and saw it was engraved with Harry's name.

"Where did you get that?"

"McGonagall gave it to me after we won our first game my first year. She was a proud woman that day." Harry grinned. Draco smirked again in answer. "Care for a game of One-On-One?"

"Winner gets what?" Draco wondered. _I should have my head examined. I'm having a civil conversation with Potter of all people and I'm not trying to hex him._ he thought to himself.

"Terms to be named later, at winner's discretion." Harry replied.

"You're on." Draco grinned. _Yes, definitely off my nut. _Harry nodded and released the Snitch. It hovered around their faces for a moment before disappearing into the early morning sky.

Harry couldn't believe his luck. He'd been watching his map for signs of teachers and noticed Draco's name moving steadily toward the Quidditch pitch. It had stopped near the locker rooms and he had quickly stuffed the map back into his robes. So what he'd told Draco about knowing he was there was true. Draco just didn't need to know how he knew it. It also helped that Harry had been thinking about the blonde all night and when he awoke this morning, and now here he was, playing a non-competitive game of Find the Snitch with him. _Someone up there must like me._ he mused silently. He had an idea of what to send him at breakfast later that morning and he allowed himself a small grin.

"What's that grin about?" Draco wondered. He had seen Harry's smile and resisted showing one of his own.

"Nothing." Harry replied, scanning the sky. Shrugging, Draco went back to looking for the Snitch.

They flew around a few times, sometimes on opposite ends, while searching. Harry had tried to fool him a couple of times, but Draco soon caught on and stayed more focused. He was behind Harry a little ways and was trying hard not to stare at how tight his jeans clung to his arse, when Harry took off like he'd been shot out of a cannon. Thinking he was being tricked again, he followed Harry's line of site and swore violently. Harry had actually spotted the Snitch and was chasing it. Draco gathered his wits and took off after him.

They battled for it all around the pitch, pushing and shoving. Feeling slightly evil, Draco kicked the back of Harry's broom, sending the other boy spinning away from the Snitch, and Draco put on another burst of speed. He was within grabbing distance when the sun chose to come up over the horizon. Draco was blinded for a moment, and a moment was all it took. When he finally was able to see again, Harry was hovering in front of him, holding the fluttering Snitch. There was a decidedly evil smirk on the Gryffindor's face.

"No fair! The sun was in my eyes!" Draco scowled.

"We didn't set any rules." Harry told him. "And you call yourself a Malfoy." There was that evil smirk again. Draco had the urge to kiss it right off his face.

"Fine. I concede. You win. Name your price." Draco sighed. His eyes widened when Harry moved close enough to smell his cologne. Harry's face was inches from his own. Draco's pulse rate soared and of their own volition, his gray eyes traveled to the lips hovering inches from his own. And watched as Harry's pink tongue darted out to moisten those lips. Draco could have died right there. It's a wonder he stayed on his broom.

"I think-" Harry began, staring at Draco's face. Draco held his breath. "I'll wait and tell you later." And with that, Harry landed his broom and walked away, leaving Draco wanting and aching all over for the green-eyed Gryffindor.

"You would have made a wicked Slytherin, Potter!" Draco called after him. Harry stopped and stared at him over his shoulder - and smirked!

"You'd be surprised." Harry replied, cryptically, before continuing on.

After a much needed cold-shower, Draco joined his friends at breakfast. Harry was already eating and he glanced at Draco, and - _Damn that man! _- he smirked at him again! Feeling a bit childish, Draco stuck his tongue out at him. Harry laughed, a genuine laugh, so rare most days, that it caused the other Gryffindors to look up in shock. And Draco couldn't help the smile that graced his features.

"Draco stop making eyes at Potter!" Blaise groaned. Draco looked away from Harry and at Blaise.

"I was **not** making eyes at Potter!" he denied, his face going red with embarrassment

"Draco, darling. You were making eyes." Pansy smiled at him. Draco dropped his head and banged it on the table for good measure.

"I'm doomed." he moaned before his head shot up. "Who else saw me?"

"You're lucky it was just me and Pansy." Blaise replied.

"Good. I'm safe then."

"For how long, Drake? For how long?" his friend wondered. Draco didn't have an answer. The owls began to arrive and Caedmon landed in front of Draco with a little flourish. There was only a note attached this time. Draco slowly opened it.

_Good morning, my sweet Slytherin Prince;_

_I trust you had a good time this morning with a certain Gryffindor (whom shall remain nameless of course). I had a devil of a time trying to set that up for you. I do hope you appreciate my efforts. Please consider this my Second Day present to you._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Well that's certainly interesting." Draco grinned. So Harry being out this morning wasn't a coincidence. He looked around for the second time to see who would be so interested in his love life. Again, no one looked suspicious. He risked a glance at Harry and discovered the object of his desire was currently looking over his Potions essay.

Hermione reminded Harry to double check his Potions essay as they were eating breakfast because Snape had told them it counted as 1/4th of their final N.E.W.T.S. Harry dug his out from his bag and started checking over, correcting mistakes when he saw them. He had to admit that Snape was being a lot more tolerant of the Gryffindors this year and Harry was beginning to enjoy Potions class a lot more. At least he hadn't blown anything up yet.

Hedwig soared in at that moment and dropped a package in front of him. She soared out without waiting for her customary slice of bacon.

"She's never done that before." Ron observed.

"She probably already hunted this morning." Harry replied, opening the package. Inside was a brand new Broom servicing kit and a new edition of _The Quidditch Book of World Records_. His smile was bright enough to blind anyone around him. There was no note this time as well.

From across the hall, Draco saw this smile and was secretly pleased. All was right with the world.


	5. Chapter 5: On The 3rd Day of Christmas

**Chapter 5: On The 3rd Day of Christmas...**

December 16th started out as any normal day for Draco. His internal alarm woke him at exactly 6 am and he climbed his way out from under his pillow. He took stock of himself; eyes - rubbed sleepily; hair - sticking up all over the place, quickly mashed back down; arms - stretched above his head with cat-like grace; toes - curled into the mattress with a satisfying pop. He groaned in pleasure and opened his eyes fully. And squeaked with fright as he came face to face with a house-elf.

"What the bloody hell?" he gaped. The elf scrambled backwards in a hurry, large blue eyes staring at Draco in fear.

"I'm so sorry, sir. Bebe didn't mean to be scaring young master."

"What do you want?"

"I was asked to be bringing you breakfast in bed, sir."

"By who?" Draco frowned.

"I do not know sir. Bebe simply follows commands. Would young master be liking breakfast now?" Draco calmed his racing heart and nodded. Bebe snapped her fingers and a breakfast tray with all of Draco's favorites was placed carefully in his lap. The little elf also presented Draco with an envelope before disappearing with a pop. Draco opened the envelope and read the short note.

_Good morning, Blonde God of My Dreams,_

_I present to you, your 3rd gift of Christmas - breakfast in bed. Enjoy, and think of me._

Draco set the note down and smiled. He actually was happy. It felt strange to be this happy. His friends were going to think he was insane and probably have him admitted to St Mungo's on general principles but he didn't care. For once he was going to do what he wanted and to hell with the rest of them. He picked up his fork and eagerly tucked into his breakfast.

Harry was also slowly coming awake. The morning sun slapped him right between the eyes and he groaned.

"Harry, mate?" Ron stammered. _Why was Ron stammering?_ Harry wondered. He only stammered when he was scared.

"What?"

"There's a _snake_ on your bed!" Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked down at his feet. Sure enough, there was a small black snake sitting there, staring at him. There was something around its neck. Dean, Neville and Seamus heard this and bolted to their feet, shrieking like girls.

"Oh do shut it already!" Harry groaned, dropping his head.

"But Harry! What if it's poisonous or something?" Ron gaped.

"Ron. If this snake wanted at you, it could climb into your bed with no problem whatsoever. And quite honestly, snakes don't bother me. Spiders on the other hand-" He let that sentence hang between them and saw Ron pale. Ignoring his arachnaphobic friend, Harry slowly sat up and looked at the little snake. **_Hello._** Harry began in Parseltongue.

_**Hello, young masssster. **_the snake nodded.

_**What'ssss your name? **_Harry wondered.

_**I have no name, ssssir.**_

_**Who ssssent you?**_

_**I do not know. Perhapssss this note around my neck will provide the ansssswers you sssseek.**_ Harry reached over and gently untied the parchment from around the small neck and opened it.

_On the 3rd day of Christmas_

_My true love got from me_

_A little black snake_

_In a room full of Gryffindor geeks!_

_Happy Christmas, Harry!_

Harry's face split wide with a huge grin and he started to laugh.

"What's so bloody funny?" Ron demanded.

"This is my 3rd Day present."

"A bloody snake? Are you mad?" The snake in question stared at Ron, Dean, Neville and Seamus with its little black eyes. Then the snake looked back at Harry.

_**These are your friendssss?**_

_**Yessss.**_

_**I can ssssmell you on them.**_

_**You won't bite them, will you?**_

_**Only if you asssk.**_

_**I'll have to give you a name, then. Any preferencessss?**_

_**As long as it issss not a female name. **_the snake laughed in amusement. That settled Harry's unasked question about the sex of the snake. To Ron it sounded like a bunch of spitting.

"What is all that?" Neville wondered, quite fascinated.

"He asked me not to give him a female name."

"You're going to name it?" Ron asked, incredulous that this was happening at all.

"I'm going to name **him**, Ron. He knows you guys are my friends and has promised not to bite you unless I ask."

"Oh that's reassuring." Ron rolled his eyes. Harry looked back at the snake, thinking.

_**Do you like the name Ophion?**_

_**What doessss that mean?**_

_**It's a mythological Greek name for ssssnake. Not too original, I guessss.**_

_**I like it.**_

_**You do?**_

_**Yessss. I should like to be called as ssssuch.**_

_**Pleasure to meet you, Ophion. I am Harry Potter.**_

_**The pleasure issss all mine, Harry Potter.**_

_**Would you like to be with me today? Or you can resssst here? **_The snake looked thoughtful for a moment.

_**If I am to be your familiar, I should be with you at all timessss, Harry Potter.**_

_**All right. And pleasssse, call me Harry.**_

_**Agreed. **_And, the conversation apparently over, the snake slithered it's way up to Harry, who gently picked him up and wrapped him around his neck.

"Who would be demented enough to send you a gift like that?" Seamus wondered. Harry didn't answer but he was beginning to get an idea. But he kept it to himself. He didn't want to ruin his own Christmas.

Potions class started off interestingly enough. Harry caused quite a stir when he came to class with Ophion around his neck. Even Snape stared at him.

"I see you've made a new friend, Potter." Snape drawled.

"Yes, sir."

"And what species of snake do you have?"

"Far as I can tell, an adder, sir."

"Fascinating. May I?" Snape was in genuine awe, much to the Slytherin students disgust, save 3. Harry looked at Ophion and spoke something rapidly in Parseltongue. The snake nodded. Harry gently removed him and passed him to Snape. Snape looked like a kid in a candy store. He actually smiled.

In the back of the room, Draco was trying his hardest not to come in his pants. Who knew Parseltongue, especially Parsletongue spoken by Harry Potter, would be such a turn on? Draco watched on, pleased, as his head of house literally drooled over the gift he'd given Harry. He knew then, he'd made the right choice. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when Harry looked back at him and winked.

"Did Potter just _wink_ at me?" he asked.

"Yes he did, toots." Pansy giggled next to him. Blaise turned in his seat to look at Draco.

"Seems like your secret is out, Drake."

"Shut it, Zabini." Draco scowled. But secretly he wondered if Harry did know it was Draco sending the gifts.


	6. Chapter 6: On The 4th Day of Christmas

**Chapter 6: On The 4th Day of Christmas...**

December 17th...Wednesday morning at breakfast, McGonagall told all the students that classes would be canceled for the day as a holiday treat. Draco received a note, just shortly after that. He was surprised it was signed this time.

_Draco,_

_Meet me at ROR at noon._

_HP_

He quickly glanced up at the Gryffindor table but Harry was nowhere in sight. Draco spotted Blaise and Pansy coming toward him and quickly stuffed the note in his pocket. He didn't know why he didn't want to share this with them. He just didn't. They sat beside him and began to eat.

"So what's today's plan, Drake?" Blaise asked.

"Didn't have one." Draco shrugged.

"What are we supposed to do for an entire day of no classes?" Pansy asked.

"Get to know the other students in the other houses?" Draco asked. Both Blaise and Pansy looked at him, eyes wide.

"Are you serious?" Pansy gaped. _Was he?_ He wondered, himself.

"Yes. Yes I am." he admitted. He caught the eyes of the other Seventh Years, who were looking at him. "I think since this is our last year and all, we should at least try and be friendly with our classmates. We won't see them ever again, if we're so lucky. This could be our last chance to make some honest and decent friends. I know I'd like to try, and I plan on starting today." And with that, Draco got to his feet and headed over to the Gryffindor table, specifically targeting a certain redhead and his fuzzy-haired gal pal.

"Where do you think Harry's gone off to?" Ron asked as Draco neared them.

"With him, who knows? You know how secretive he gets sometimes."

"True. But still. I was hoping to beat him at Wizard's chess today."

"Don't you get tired of beating him?" Hermione asked.

"Nah. I know he lets me win to make me feel better about being his friend. The whole jealous of his fame thing during Fourth year."

"You still thought he put his name in?"

"At first. I got over it ya know." Ron grinned. Hermione bumped his shoulder with her own.

Suddenly a shadow fell over them and they both glanced up to see Draco standing there.

"Oh, hey Draco!" Ron stated brightly and without rancor. Draco, surprised, backed off a step.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Ronald Weasley?" he demanded. Both Ron and Hermione burst out laughing. "Oh laugh it up you two."

"The look on your face was priceless, Draco." Hermione giggled.

"Ok you both are officially scaring me. What's going on?"

"Nothing. We've just decided that 7 years is a long time to hold a grudge." Ron replied.

"Well, actually, Harry sat us both down and basically told us to grow up. Life's too short and all that." Hermione explained.

"Bravo, Harry Potter." muttered Draco. Then he looked at Ron. "So, Ronald. Can I interest you in a game?" He pointed to Ron's chess set. Ron, never one to pass up an opportunity for fresh meat, vigorously nodded. Hermione rolled her eyes and decided to head back to the common room to read.

At noon, Draco found himself in the hall opposite the Room of Requirement. The door appeared, and taking a deep breath, he went inside. The room resembled a day spa he and his mother had gone to when they had gone on a vacation to France. He was surprised.

"Potter?" he called.

"Back here!" came the reply. He followed the sound of Harry's voice to a room near the back. Harry was laid out, face down on a table, with a towel draped over his arse while an house elf was massaging his upper body. Harry looked up at him. "Hey, Malfoy."

"Potter. What's going on?"

"Don't right know. I got a note this morning when I woke up telling me to be here at noon and to send you a note to do the same."

"Odd." Draco had to resist the insane urge to smile. He'd set this up for Harry and apparently, Draco's own gift giver had the same idea.

"Indeed." Harry nodded. Another house elf popped into the room and Harry smiled brightly. Draco forgot to breathe for a moment as he drank in that smile. "Hello, Dobby."

"Good afternoon, Harry Potter. I see Master Malfoy is here as well." Draco was shocked.

"You know me?"

"You should, Malfoy. He was your family's house elf." Harry stated.

"Where's he been all this time? I know Father was furious one day."

"He's been here at Hogwarts. He's a free elf you know."

"How?"

"I freed him, Second year, just after I'd beaten Voldemort in the Chamber. Dobby stopped your father from using an Unforgivable on me. Your father was right pissed about that one."

"Do you know when he got home that day, he killed another house elf with his bare hands?"

"Sorry about that." Harry sighed.

"It's all right. Bastard's gone and I could care less." Harry nodded in understanding and looked at Dobby, who waited politely while they finished their conversation.

"Dobby, what are we doing here, anyway? Not that I'm complaining of the service." he moaned, when the elf on his back, massaged a tense spot on his shoulders.

"You've both been asked here for an entire day of relaxation and pampering. It seems that your secret gift givers saw fit to grant you both the same gift on this day, so we thought it easier to do it at the same time."

"Is this safe?" Draco wondered. "Who else knows we're here?"

"Headmaster McGonagall and Professor Snape are the only ones who know. You're quite safe. Enjoy your day, sirs." And Dobby popped back out.

"Now why do you suppose our Heads of House stuck us here together, knowing we'd probably kill each other?" Draco wondered. Harry had pulled his glasses off and placed them on a table near his arm. He put his head down and closed his eyes.

"Who cares, Malfoy. Just enjoy something for once instead of analyzing it." Harry mumbled. Draco had to admit that the massage looked quite good. Keeping his eye on Harry, he quickly shed his clothes and hopped on the second table. A towel immediately covered his naked bottom and a second house elf popped into existence, going to work on Draco's back and shoulders. After a while, he started to relax and enjoy it, as Harry requested.

They were both completely relaxed when they climbed into a warm bubbling pool about an hour later. Harry leaned his head back against the side and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"I could get used to this." Harry grinned. Draco opened an eye beside him and looked at him.

_Merlin! He's adorable!_ Instead he replied, "Get used to what?"

"Being pampered. Not having to do anything but lie back and enjoy." Draco's mind vanished for a second at those words, clearly thinking of some other meaning for them.

"You didn't do that at home?"

"With The Dursleys?" Harry scoffed. His tone surprised Draco. It was full of scorn and he began to wonder what Harry's life was like in the muggle world. "Don't make me hit you, Malfoy. I was starting to enjoy your company."

"Harry." Draco stated. Harry looked at him sharply and Draco gave him a small smile. "I really would like to know. I've always been under the impression that you had a wonderful life."

"Apparently, you were mistaken." Harry sighed. Taking a chance, Draco slid closer to Harry until their naked thighs were touching. Was it Draco's imagination or did Harry's breathing just pause?

"I want to know." Draco replied. Harry looked him in the eye for any type of hidden trick and saw honest curiosity.

"I was little more than a house elf." Harry began. He told Draco the whole sordid story right up to the night that Hagrid rescued him from the house n the rocks.

"You've got to be joking?" Draco exclaimed. "A car accident? The whole entire wizarding world knew about your parents!"

"Except me. The Dursleys basically tried to beat my magic out of me, thinking that would be the end of it. You should have seen my uncle when all these Hogwarts letters starting flying around the house like bats in a belfry."

"And Dumbledore kept sending you back there? Lot good that did! Those insane beasts could have killed you!" Harry was honestly touched by Draco's defense.

"Believe me, they tried." Harry replied. Draco blinked owlishly at him.

"And I had you pegged for a fame chaser. You must think so little of me."

"I used to. Guess I've grown up a little."

"I think we all have. Weasley beat me 3 games to 2 at chess this morning."

"Did you let him?"

"Gods no! He's simply good."

"You should have seen him First year when we were going after The Stone. He was amazing." Harry grinned, proud of his friend's accomplishments. Draco smiled in return and they were silent for a while. Harry had his eyes closed and appeared to be asleep. Draco bit his lip, deciding on something.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" he replied, lazily.

"I'd like a chance to make things right with you. We got off on the wrong foot and I know I'm to blame for that."

"You were an arse. Don't mince words." Harry stated, opening his eyes and staring at him hard.

"OK. I was a _conceited_ arse. Happy now?"

"Immensely." Harry grinned. Draco found himself grinning in reply. He raised his hand up out of the water.

"Hi. I'm Draco Malfoy, pureblood, Seventh Year Slytherin." Harry took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Harry Potter, half-blood, Seventh Year Gryffindor. Pleasure to meet you, Draco." They were silent for a time.

"Want to play Firsts?" Draco suddenly asked.

"Sure." Harry nodded closing his eyes again.

"First time you rode a broom?" Draco began.

"First year, Madame Hooch's first lesson." Harry answered.

"You've got to be joking?" Draco exclaimed for the second time that day.

"Wizard's honor!" Harry grinned.

"Some guys just have all the bloody luck!" Draco cried, exasperated. Harry found that extremely hilarious and burst out in an extreme fit of laughing. It took forever for Draco to find out what was so funny. When Harry made reference to an 1980's Muggleborn named Rod Stewart who had a song of the same name, Draco dunked his head under the water in retaliation. This started an all-out water fight, that left them both laughing hysterically.

They continued their First game during a manicure session.

"Ok. First time you kissed a girl?" Draco wondered.

"Molly Weasley. Totally in a Mother-Surrogate Son capacity of course."

"I meant a real girl, Potter! Honestly!" Harry grinned at him.

"All right. First girl I kissed was Hermione."

"What? When?"

"Fourth year, Triwizard Tournament, right before the Dragon Task. Don't tell Blaise that though. He might kill me."

"Blaise? Blaise Zabini? Slytherin?"

"Hermione's current boyfriend. Yes, that Blaise Zabini."

"Boyfriend?" Draco was shocked. "Isn't she going out with Weasley?"

"Been there, tried it, didn't work out, moved on to greener pastures."

"Well I'm simply scandalized." Draco said.

"You haven't heard the best one...Ron's got a thing for Pansy." Draco's eyes widened.

"Good grief! Now I'm definitely scandalized." _Wait till Pansy heard that one._ Draco grinned. "I don't think I want to know anymore. Wait. Since your friends are all on a let's-snag-a-Slytherin kick, is there anyone in Slytherin you fancy?" _Please say it's me!_ He silently begged. _Oh wait, Draco. Harry's not gay!_ Harry looked at him for a moment before glancing away with a blush.

"Well...there is this one Slytherin I fancy." Harry said in a small voice. Draco felt his heart pounding hard in his chest.

"Do I know this person?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Maybe. It's a little tricky right now because...I don't know how this person feels about me. I mean, if I approached this person to ask them out, would they say yes for the purpose of saying they got to go on a date with The Boy Who Lived, or is it because of my boyish charm?"

"Anyone who goes out with you just because of your fame ought to have their bloody head examined. You're a good person, Harry."

"Thanks, Draco." Harry smiled. Draco felt the warmth of the sun in that smile. He was so tempted to lean over and kiss him, but he didn't want to ruin their newfound friendship.

"Ok...first time you had sex?" Draco asked. Harry's eyes widened and this time his blush lit up his whole entire body. Draco was shocked.

"You've got to be joking?" he exclaimed once again. Harry laughed and lightly punched him in the arm. "Not even once?"

"I'm as pure as newly fallen snow."

"Bloody hell, man!" Draco exclaimed. _Dear God, my Harry is a virgin! Will wonders never cease?_

"It's not like I didn't try! I just felt the timing wasn't right."

"Who?"

"Chang. She was still upset over Cedric and I didn't want to take advantage of her that way."

"You're too bloody noble for your own good. I'd be absolutely mental by now if I don't get it at least once a week."

"I don't see what the big deal is." Harry shrugged. Draco was speechless.

"What? The big deal is that it lets off steam!"

"I want it to be with someone I love, who can love me in return." Harry sighed, looking away. Draco closed his eyes on a sigh. _My dear sweet Gryffindor. You don't know how happy you've made me._

"If you could date any woman in the world, who would you date?" Draco asked, quickly changing the subject. He was rock hard and being near the virginal Gryffindor wasn't helping him any.

"Draco. I'm going to be totally up front with you. I don't fancy women in that way." Draco gaped. _Tell me I just didn't hear that?_

"What was that?"

Harry sighed and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm gay, Draco. I've known it for quite some time. That's the reason why I didn't shag Cho."

_Merlin, help me! _Draco groaned to himself. He began to imagine Millie Bulstrode in a thong. When that didn't work, he imagine Snape in a thong. That helped a little, but not much. He tried thinking about McGonagall naked and in a thong and got a pained expression on his face. Harry mistook his expression for something else.

"And now you hate me." Harry started to get to his feet but a hand on his arm stopped him. He sat back down and looked at Draco. Draco had a strange look in his eye. It made Harry swallow nervously.

When Draco had put his hand on Harry's arm, he had every intention of telling him that he didn't hate him. But the second his hand touched Harry's body, Draco's brain shut down and his whole body thrummed with desire.

"Draco." Harry whispered, finally understanding.

"Harry." Draco groaned, wrapping his hand around the back of Harry's neck. Their lips slammed together in a needy kiss and Draco was lost. Harry's lips were like silk under his and he deepened the kiss, drawing a low moan from the man in his arms.

Harry had dreamed of kissing Draco for so long, this seemed surreal to him. He felt the blonde's tongue caressing his lips and he opened his own, allowing him entrance. Draco's tongue touched his in slow delight and he moaned. Draco tilted his head and deepened the kiss a little more. Harry felt a hand traveling down the front of his body and he shivered at the first hesitant touch on his already hard cock. Draco backed off on the kiss but Harry didn't open his eyes, too lost in the sensation of feeling.

"Look at me, love." Draco whispered. Harry slowly opened his passion-laced green eyes. Draco was staring at him hungrily. "I want this. I want you. But I want to take this slow. I don't want to rush you into anything you aren't ready for."

"I know." Harry smiled. "When I'm honestly ready, you will be the only one to know."

"Thank you for bestowing upon me your most precious gift." Draco smiled, kissing him lightly. It made Harry dizzy. When he felt recovered enough, he moved out of Draco's arms and gave him a slight smile.

"Draco. The Slytherin I was referring to...it was you."

"I know." Draco smiled. Harry smiled in return and the went back to talking about safer subjects over a game of table tennis.

Not a bad way to spend the 4th day of Christmas.


	7. Chapter 7: On The 5th Day of Christmas

**A/N: **Text with "**-**" represent Draco's mystery person.

**Chapter 7: On The 5th Day of Christmas...**

December 18th...When Draco opened his eyes Thursday morning, there was a package on his night table. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he sat up quickly and opened it. It looked like an ordinary parchment and quill. He frowned. His secret gift giver was getting ridiculous. He started to shove the box away and stopped when something caught his eye. A minute ago the parchment had been a blank sheet. Now there was writing on it. He picked it up to read.

_-Good morning, love-_

Draco was speechless. He picked up the quill and replied.

_Uh...good morning._

_-Sleep well?-_

_I did. Thank you. Um...who are you?_

_-You know I can't tell you that until the ball.-_

_Sorry, just had to try. What do you want?_

_-Just to talk to you.-_

_All right. What do you want to talk about?_

_-You.-_

_Me? Why?_

_-I'd like to get to know you better before the ball. Indulge me?-_

_That sounds okay to me._

_-What did you do yesterday?-_

_You should know, you set it up._

_-Tell me?-_

_All right. I spent the day in a spa with Harry Potter, of all people._

_-Does that bother you?-_

_Not really._

_-Then why do you seem so surprised?-_

_Because a year ago I couldn't stand the little shit and now..._

_-What?-_

_I kissed him yesterday._

Now why had he admitted that?

_-Did you enjoy it?-_

_Yes. But...oh I don't know what to think! Last year I wanted to kill him. This year I want to fuck him into the floor._

_-I'm confused.-_

_You're not the only one._

_-Try?-_

_Well. I don't know when I started to like Harry. It just happened. Just like that kiss happened. Did you know he's gay? And he likes me back?_

_-Doesn't sound like a one-sided relationship to me.-_

_I don't want to rush him and ruin it for the both of us. I'm just the type of person to do that._

_-You do tend to be a bit...greedy.-_

_You're laughing at me. I can tell._

_-Sorry.-_

_Well apparently, you know me. What house are you in?_

_-I can't tell you that either. You'll just have to wait like every one else.-_

_I know. Had to try._

_-I must go now. My house mates are returning.-_

_Wait! When can I talk to you again?_

_-Don't worry. I carry this with me. Write whenever you feel the need to talk and I will respond when I can.-_

_Thank you for this gift then._

_-Oh! This wasn't your gift. That you'll get at lunch. Bye, Draco Malfoy.-_

The words faded from the parchment and Draco smiled, feeling warm. This was just like his new friendship with Harry. Thinking about the green-eyed boy, Draco's smile slid a fraction.

"Wait a bloody minute!" he exclaimed. _What if my mystery person and Harry are one in the same? _He thought to himself. "Draco that's ridiculous. Harry's too Gryffindor to be that devious." he muttered. _But what if he is? How do you deal with it?_ His inner voice asked him. "Then I guess I'll just have to prove it. But how to do it without arousing suspicion is the key."

"Draco? You coming or not? You've been lazing about in bed for an hour!" Blaise shouted through his door.

"Hang on a minute and let me get dressed!" he shouted back.

"Just throw some clothes on you git! I'm starved!"

"Hold your bloody horses, Zabini!" grouched the blonde. For once, he didn't bother with being fashionable, tossing on an old comfortable pair of jeans and a t shirt he had before putting on his robes. Running his fingers through his hair, he checked his appearance in the mirror.

"Honey, if I were human, I'd eat you alive." his mirror told him. Glad he hadn't bothered with his hair, he left his bedroom.

Blaise nearly choked when he saw Draco's appearance.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You're wearing muggle jeans, Draco! Jeans! And your hair is a mess!"

"I'm trying something different today."

"Why?" _Poor boy's obviously confused by this new Draco. Besides, this will be my gift to Harry for today._

"Because it's time for a change, Blaise. You should try it sometime." And with that, Draco sauntered out of the Slytherin common room.

Blaise wasn't the only one who noticed Draco's new appearance. He suddenly became the talk of the whole school. He sat in his usual place at the Slytherin table and began to eat. He was immersed with eating and reading _The Morning Prophet_ when he realized someone was calling his name. He looked up and around for the source and saw Ron and Hermione waving to him. He caught Harry's eye, who simply smirked at him again. Sighing, Draco got to his feet and went over to their table.

"What is it, Ronald?"

"First of all, don't call me Ronald. My mum does that sometimes and drives me nuts." Ron groaned.

"What do you want, _Weasley_." Draco grinned. Ron sighed with happiness.

"Much better." he grinned. Draco laughed, a genuine laugh and Harry looked at him in surprise. Draco stared back at him as if to say _I do know how to laugh, Potter._ Harry simply shook his head with a grin and went back to eating. "Anyway, we were wondering if you and your friends would like to join the 3 of us for a picnic lunch this afternoon."

"What's a picnic?" Harry wondered, seemingly confused. No one noticed the mischevious glint in his eyes. 3 sets of eyes, one blue, one dark brown and one cool gray stared at him in various stages of shock.

"Harry, what...how...the _fuck_, mate?" Ron babbled incoherently. Harry looked at Hermione and Draco, more confused than ever.

"You mean to tell me you've never been on a picnic before?" Draco asked.

"If I knew what it was, I'd tell you if I have or not." He said this with a completely straight face.

"You've got to be joking?" Draco exclaimed. Harry took one look at Draco's face and burst out laughing. He took a second look at Draco's expression and he completely lost his composure, doubled over, laughing until tears were leaking from his eyes. He couldn't even draw a breath of oxygen and was starting to turn an alarming shade of blue. Draco ran around to him and pounded him on the back. "Breathe, Harry! Come on! In and out! Steady does it!" Draco got Harry to calm down and Harry took a big drink of water before regaining his composure.

"What the hell, Harry?" Ron gaped. He'd never seen Harry laugh that hard in his life. It was a bit scary.

"Sorry. The look on Draco's face was worth nearly choking to death." Harry giggled. _Did he just giggle?_ Draco's eyes widened in surprise. "Of course I know what a picnic is, you gits. Hello? Half-blood boy here!" Giving in to an impulse he couldn't ignore, Draco swatted Harry in the back of his head.

"Prat." Draco grinned. At that moment, Snape chose to step up behind the four of them.

"Lions and Snakes mixing it up. Very interesting to see." he intoned. Then he looked at Harry. "Mr Potter, if you insist on braying like a hyena in heat, I suggest you do it outside. It's put me off my breakfast for the next 3 days, I dare say. Good day, gentlemen, Granger." And in a swirl of black, he was gone.

"I think Snape has mellowed over the last year." Hermione stated, watching their Potions teacher walk away.

"You think?" Ron grinned. He looked back at Draco. "So about that picnic?"

"Fine, Weasley. We'll be there. Although I don't know why you want to have a picnic in the middle of winter."

"Are we or are we not wizards?" Hermione stated. "Warming charms, Draco. Merlin!"

"Thanks for the reminder, Granger." Draco laughed.

"Great! So 12:00 at the big elm by the lake?" Ron wondered.

"That will be fine. See you later." Nodding to Hermione and Harry, Draco returned to his seat.

Hermione turned back to Harry. He noticed her looking at him.

"What?" he asked. She always made him nervous, looking at him like that.

"Today's the day."

"For what?" She arched an eyebrow at him. "Oh! _That!_"

"You're not chickening out are you?"

"No." he hedged. He touched his glasses. "I've had them for so long, they feel as much a part of me as my wand does." Ron spotted Dean coming in with Seamus and excused himself to go talk to him about their next Quidditch match against Ravenclaw the following weekend. Hermione felt free to say what she wanted to say while Ron was occupied.

"Harry. Please don't take this the wrong way, but, don't you think Draco would like to see you without them?" Harry inhaled sharply. _Am I that transparent?_

"I don't know what you're talking about." he denied.

"Harry, this is me you're talking to. We both come from a world where homosexuality is practically frowned upon. Things are different for wizards. And I've seen the way you stare at Draco when you think no one is watching." Harry opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him. "I'm not judging you, Harry. I love you too much. And if Draco is the one you fancy, you have my blessing. And if he hurts you, I'll only be too happy to hex his balls off for you. Slowly and painfully." Harry reached across the table and took her hand, kissing it gently.

"Thank you, 'Mione. That means a lot coming from you." Harry smiled. "What about Ron? He's just coming to terms with Malfoy being a friend. How do you think he'll react to this bit of news?"

"He'll be fine with it. I'll break it to him gently and beat him across the head with my heaviest book if he gets mouthy." she grinned. Harry laughed.

"All right, Hermione. I'll go through with it."

"Want to do it before lunch and surprise everyone?"

"Okay." he nodded. Ron returned just then.

"Okay what?"

"Harry's going to get his vision corrected before lunch."

"Good for you, mate." he grinned. "Then maybe Malfoy will stop stalking you in the halls and just snog you or shag you already." Harry, who'd just took a sip of his juice, promptly choked. Hermione was equally shocked. They both stared at Ron like he had just told them he was really Voldemort back from the dead. "What? Oh come off it! I'm not that blind!"

"How long have you known?" Harry asked. Ron's face reddened a bit before he answered.

"YoutalkinyoursleepHarry." Ron muttered. Harry took a moment to translate that, then blushed so hard his face matched the color of Ron's Gryffindor shirt. He dropped his head into his arms.

"Oh god." Harry groaned.

"No worries there, Harry. I approve." Harry's head shot back up.

"You do? Why?"

"Fire and Ice. Black and White. Hot and Cold. Bread and Butter. Peanut Butter and Jelly. Opposites attract. Need any other analogies?" Harry shook his head. "It always reminded me of something my mum always said. If the boy is always picking on the cutest girl in school then that means he really likes her."

"Better not let Draco hear you called him a girl." Harry grinned. As if sensing he was being discussed, Draco looked up at them. They smiled at him, setting his teeth on edge. He studiously went back to reading the paper and they laughed.

Ron met Blaise, Draco and Pansy at the pre-arranged spot, 3 baskets of food floating along behind him.

"Where's the other two-thirds of your happy little group?" Blaise wondered.

"They'll be along. Harry had something to take care of and asked Hermione to go with him."

"Why didn't you go?" Pansy asked. Ron looked at her and then quickly looked away, lest he give something away.

"Didn't want to." He quickly spread out a huge blanket for everyone to sit on and started unloading the food while Draco cast a warming bubble over their area.

10 minutes later, Harry and Hermione arrived. Draco paused, the glass of juice in his hand forgotten as he got a look at Harry. His green eyes captured all his attention. Without his glasses he looked heavenly. _Without his glasses...whoa!_

"Harry! Where's your glasses?" Blaise asked.

"Don't need them any more." Harry answered, sitting down beside Draco. Draco couldn't take his eyes off him. Pansy saw this and elbowed him in the ribs harder than she intended.

"Dammit, Parkinson! Are you deliberately trying to bruise me?" he growled.

"Sorry, babe, but you were staring again." she whispered into his ear. He blushed. "Try not to be so obvious."

"Thanks." The 6 of them settled down to eat and just talk, getting to know each other a little bit better. Draco noticed Harry kept looking him over every few minutes, but kept it to himself.

_Never tip your hand before you're ready, Draco. _He thought to himself.

Later, Harry transfigured a stick of wood into a flying disc and suggested a game of Monkey in the Middle.

"I'm not getting turned into a monkey!" Draco exclaimed.

"Me neither!" Ron agreed. Both Harry and Hermione laughed and explained to them how the muggle game worked. Once they understood the rules, it was a free-for-all. Since there were 6 of them, they put 2 of them on the inside and the other 4 outside.

Draco and Ron were in the middle after about their 8th turn. Hermione tossed it over their heads to Harry and Draco gave chase. Harry had just reached out to grab it when Draco barreled into him, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Draco landed on top of Harry with a loud -_oomph-_. They were both breathing heavy. Draco stared down into Harry's face, desire in his eyes. Harry licked his suddenly dry lips and Draco's eyes watched the movement of his tongue.

"You ok?" Draco asked, his voice husky.

"I think so." Harry whispered.

"Didn't mean to hit you so hard.

"It's okay, Draco." Harry smiled. There was an awkward silence. "I like your clothes."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Harry. They're a bit more comfortable than the old uniforms." Draco smiled. Another long silence.

"Your hair looks good like that." Harry added.

"I didn't feel like messing with it today." Draco told him.

"It looks good. Do it more often."

"I will, then."

"..." An awkward silence from Harry.

"..." More of the same from Draco.

"You're kind of heavy." Harry grinned after a moment.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I like it." Draco groaned softly, feeling his body tighten in response. Harry's eyes widened and he became aware of his own painful erection pressing against the front of his jeans.

"Well this can't be good." Draco whispered.

"The others are watching us I bet."

"Oh god."

"Yeah."

"What should we do?"

"Oh for fuck's sake, Draco! If you're not going to snog him or shag him, then get off him so we can play!" came Pansy's irritated voice. That broke the tension and both boys laughed. Draco rolled off of Harry and helped him to his feet. To Harry's surprise and delight, Draco pinched his arse lightly. They returned to their friends and continued their game.

They had decided on another picnic for dinner, this time in one of the disused classrooms (the temperature outside had dropped so low, a warming bubble wouldn't have worked), when Caedmon swooped in, dropping a package at Draco's side. The package unshrank and Draco's eyes widened as the box grew twice it's normal side.

"What the hell is in there?" Harry asked. Draco looked at him sharply. _Guess that means he's not my mystery person._

"Don't know. Oh wait! I was supposed to get this at lunch." Draco took the attached parchment and read out loud.

_Happy 5th day, Draco._

_I hope you enjoy these. They're pretty hard to come by._

_I'm sorry I'm late getting them to you. I was waiting to add to it and_

_the item was late arriving._

Draco set aside the note and opened the box. His loud gasp echoed through the room. Inside was a collection of books: _The Unabridged Works of John Michael Greer_, _A Field Guide to Demons, Fairies, Fallen Angels and other Subversives _by Carol K Mack, and _Journey of Souls _by Michael Newton. Hermione was in awe.

"What's in the the Greer collection?" she asked. Draco looked over the titles.

"_The New Encyclopedia of the Occult_, _Encyclopedia of Natural Magic_, _A World Full of Gods: An Inquiry into Polytheism_ and _Circles of Power_." he answered.

"Oh my god! Those books are rare in the wizarding world!" Hermione gaped. "You can't find those in any magic library at all! Not even in Hogwarts!"

"You can find them in muggle libraries?" Blaise wondered.

"Yes. Muggles think differently than wizards. They regard magic as simple parlor tricks, like pulling a rabbit out of a hat or making something disappear and reappear in a different location. They see it, they just don't want to believe it." Hermione explained. "Draco, those books are so rare. You should feel so lucky."

"Only Hermione could get worked up over old moldy books." Harry sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You should try reading one sometime, Potter." Draco replied.

"I read!"

"_1001 Ways to Catch A Snitch_ doesn't count." Hermione told him. He stuck his tongue out at her and they all laughed.

"Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy was a nerd in poncey clothes?" Ron laughed. Draco stuck his tongue out in much the same way as Harry did.

"Draco, I'd love to borrow those when you're done." Hermione told him. She was practically foaming at the mouth.

"Easily arranged, Granger." Draco nodded.

"Nerds." Blaise groaned.

The Slytherin-Gryffindor sextet headed back to the Main Hall when it neared curfew and parted ways at the steps leading to the dungeons. They promised to all sit together at breakfast the next morning.

No one could see it, but all 6 of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

**A/N: The titles of the books are real. I wanted to give Draco books on Arithmancy, since I recalled reading an H/D fic where it was prompted that it was his favorite subject. So I did a Google Search for Arithmancy books. You can find/purchase all the above books at And my thanks goes to the fic writer who said Arithmancy was Draco's favorite subject. It was that prompt that inspired this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: On The 6th Day of Christmas

**-AUTHOR WARNING- INTENSE VOYERISTIC WANKING AHEAD!! IF THIS OFFENDS YOU IN ANY WAY, PLEASE SKIP READING OF THIS CHAPTER!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Chapter 8: On The 6th Day of Christmas...**

The halfway point. 6 days down, 6 days to go and all of Hogwarts was getting excited.

December 19th...Draco and his mystery person conversed frequently during the day but Draco could never see who it was. At first he thought it may have been Harry, especially during Potions class, but it seemed (to him) Harry was simply taking notes. It was frustrating him on one end.

On the other end, he was sexually frustrated. He'd continued being with Harry whenever they had time alone and Harry seemed content with just making out and not having any type of sex at all. Draco was insane with lust. But he had promised Harry he wouldn't rush him and he wasn't going to break that promise.

Harry was aware of Draco's growing frustration at not being able to have Harry like he wanted. Harry wanted him the same way, but he didn't have a clue as to what to expect.

He was sitting at the window in the Gryffindor common room. Hedwig was resting at his feet, Ophion was around his neck. Harry had a hand on each, stroking them gently.

Ophion's little head moved toward the door.

_**Ssssomeone approachessss.**_

_**Who? **_Harry wondered.

_**Female. Sssslytherin.**_ Harry was surprised. Pansy was in Gryffindor Tower. Of her own free will. She was the only one who would brave the Lion's Den (so to speak). Harry got to his feet, clucking to Hedwig to perch on his other shoulder. Then he approached the portrait hole and opened the door.

Pansy was indeed in Gryffindor Tower. She peeked around Harry and stared at the brightness of the common room, looking uncomfortable and out of place.

"Pansy. This is a surprise."

"Hi, Harry. Can I talk to you alone for a moment." She nodded her head toward a couple of second years, who were goggling at the Slytherin in shock.

"Sure." They stepped out of the portrait hole and found a secluded corner. Harry cast a bubble charm for added privacy. "What's up?"

"I'm just going to come right out and say it. Draco is miserable."

"What? Why?"

"Because the one thing he wants, he can't have. And it's killing him."

"You mean me." It was a statement.

"Yes I mean you. Now what are you going to do about it?"

"Pansy. I can't. I'm not ready."

"Bullshit. Get over your insecurities and shag the man already."

"It's not that easy, Pansy."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I'm a virgin. And up until 2 years ago, I didn't even realize I was gay." he admitted. Pansy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Harry Potter a virgin? Not possible!"

"Quite possible."

"But your legions of adoring fans-"

"Would rather shag The Boy Who Lived and brag about it to their friends." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her.

"Point." she nodded. "I still can't believe it."

"Believe it. And I do want Draco as much as he wants me. But I'm scared and nervous. I don't want him to hate me."

"He can't hate you any more than you can't hate him."

"I just wish he would have more patience with me. I know the first time will be...unpleasant. Then there's this mystery person he keeps going on about. How can I compete with a faceless person?"

"Draco...cares...about you. He would never betray you like that."

"How do I know? I'm sorry I'm so insecure about this but my life hasn't been all sunshine and roses, you know."

"You really should talk to Draco." she said. Harry had a sudden thought.

"I will. Count on it."

"Good." Pansy nodded. She stood and headed for the stairs. "For the record, that was a nice thing you did for him yesterday."

"What?"

"The books, Potter. He hasn't been able to put them down once." Harry gaped at her in shock.

_How did she know?_

"I make it my job to observe everyone around me. Wasn't too hard to figure out." she smiled after seeing the look on his face. "Don't worry. I won't tell. Why would I want to ruin Draco's first happy Christmas he's had in a long time? I won't do that to him. You just better not hurt him, or I'll hex your balls off. Slowly and painfully.

"Funny, Hermione said the same thing about him." he smiled. She smiled in return and left.

Harry climbed into his bed and closed the curtains. He placed a locking charm on them so they couldn't be opened without his permission and then a heavy silencing charm. Once he was assured of his privacy, he pulled out the enchanted parchment and quill set that he'd gotten for Draco. He had kept the other half of the set so he could talk to Draco without anyone being the wiser. He thought about what he wanted to ask, then checked to see if Draco was available.

_**Draco?**_

_I'm here._

_**Are you alone?**_

_Yes. I take it this isn't a social letter._

_**Don't get smart.**_

_Sorry, love. What's wrong?_

_**I want to ask you something and I don't want you to get offended.**_

_So, ask already. I thought I made it clear that my life is an open book where you're concerned._

_**I just wanted to set some rules.**_

_It's all right. What is it you want to ask me?_

_**Have you had many lovers? **_There was a pause between Harry's words and Draco's next sentence.

_Wow, you don't pull punches, do you?_

_**I'm sorry I asked. It's just something that's been bothering a friend of mine and I thought I'd set his mind at ease.**_

_His mind? So your friend is male?_

_**Yes.**_

_And I'm assuming, by your words, that he's gay._

_**Yes.**_

_I've had experience with lots of different people._

_**But how many lovers have you had?**_

_Four. Do you want names and dates, too?_

_**Now you're mad at me.**_

_Well what the bloody hell do you expect, asking me a question like that?_

_**I didn't mean to make you mad, Draco. It's just that my friend really likes you and he's scared.**_

_Scared? Of what?_

_**What to expect during...you know.**_

_Oh._

_**Oh?**_

_Yeah. Oh, as in I'm thinking about what to say._

_**Oh.** _Draco's words paused for a longer time and Harry was about to give up, when his words appeared.

_Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, both in Slytherin with me. Seamus Finnegan over in Gryffindor – a one time thing really and it didn't mean anything and some Ravenclaw bloke whose name and face I can't even remember._

Harry's eyes widened when he saw Seamus's name.

_**That's...interesting.**_

_Look. I know you're talking about my Harry. I know how scared he is. Please tell him to talk to his friend, Seamus. I care about Harry, more than I'd care to admit to anyone, even you. I don't want to cause him any pain whatsoever. I want to make his first time one of the most special moments he's ever had._

_**I'll pass along the message.**_

_Thank you._

_**So...what are you doing right now?**_

_Studying. Practice N.E.W.T.S. begin after Christmas._

_**I'll leave you alone, then. Will you be around later?**_

_Of course._

_**All right. Bye Draco.**_

_Bye._

Harry put away the quill and parchment and sat back against the headboard with a sigh. Then he allowed himself a small smile.

_Draco called me his._

Harry searched for Seamus during one of his free periods and found him in the library.

"Seamus can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Harry." Seamus nodded, closing his book. Harry cast a Silence Bubble around them and sat down. He took a deep breath.

"Seamus...I'm gay." To his surprise, Seamus didn't even blink.

"Harry...I already knew that."

"What? Since when?"

"Since probably before you."

"How could you tell?"

"That's easy! Fourth year, Yule Ball. You looked totally uncomfortable dancing with Parvati."

"Oh."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Harry. And I'm glad you told me."

"If you knew then, why didn't you try and put a move on me, or something?"

"One, you were already confused about your sexuality as it was. I didn't want to make it worse. Two, you're not my type, no offense. Three, Ron and/or Hermione would kill me for taking advantage of you. Four, Draco would have ripped my balls off and feed them to Buckbeak for lunch. And yes, I know all about you and Draco."

"Me and Draco, what?"

"He fancies you, you fancy him. I'm not getting in between that. The looks the two of you keep sending each other is enough to set off the fire sprinklers."

"Oh."

"Harry. It's all right. I knew that me and Draco was a one-time thing. We were just letting off some steam."

"What happened?" Harry was curious.

"It was during the Last Battle. Draco and I somehow ended up getting trapped in one of the tunnels under the school, I think it was an earthquake. Both of us being hormonal teenage boys and all, and needing sex like a drowning man needs air, we looked to each other for the craving. Afterwards, we just talked – about you mostly."

"Me? Why?"

"Come on, Harry. This **is** Draco we're talking about here. He's been fascinated with you since the day he laid eyes on you. I'm sure he told you that."

"It was unhealthy then. We did try to kill each other."

"Boys will be boys, love." Seamus grinned.

"What was it like?"

"It's not unpleasant if that's what you were thinking."

"It's not?"

"No. It's definitely uncomfortable at first, especially if you've never done it. The thing to remember is to relax and breathe. If you tense up, it can be extremely painful."

"Relax?"

"Relax." Seamus nodded. "He'll make it worth it, Harry. I can tell you he won't hurt you. He's gentle, if you can believe that coming from me."

"I believe you, Seamus. And I want this so much. I want him so much. But just the thought of what we'll be doing scares the shite out of me."

"Because you've never done it. Harry, you should be talking to Draco about your fears. If you don't, it's only going to make it worse." Harry bowed his head and sighed.

"You're right, Seamus. Thank you."

"You're welcome, mate. Now go find him." Nodding, Harry took down the bubble and left.

But Harry never got a chance to talk to Draco that day. Hermione managed to snag him on his way to the dungeons and dragged him into the Great Hall for a study session before N.E.W.T.S.

Hedwig flew in during dinner and deposited a small package on his lap. He fed her a piece of his chicken dinner before she flew off.

He opened the note first.

_I don't quite know what you will make of this. Don't let anyone know you have it._

_Let's just say I...borrowed it. And hope it cures you of all your doubts and fears._

_Probably best if you view it alone._

_Happy 6th, Harry Potter._

He quickly put the note in his pocket before someone else could see and opened the package beneath the table. It was a viewing globe.

After leaving Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall with the excuse of a headache ("From studying, Hermione." he was quick to reassure his friends) and needing to lie down, he returned to his bed and made sure he had all his charms in place before he activated the globe.

A blue mist swirled in the center before clearing up and he found himself staring at the Seventh year Slytherin dorms...more specifically – the boys dorms. The only one in the room at the moment was none other than Draco. He was simply laying in his bed, eyes closed, the green comforter up around his chest. Harry thought he was asleep, until he saw his hand move. Harry kept his eyes on the little ball.

_Draco kept his eyes closed as he imagined Harry in his room with him. He wondered where his green-eyed Gryffindor was right now. Was he thinking about him? Thinking about what Draco wanted to do to him? Was he watching right this second?_

_Draco moaned low in his throat as his hand traveled down his body. He grazed his nipple, a startled gasp erupting from his mouth. He licked his lips, wetting them, as his hand continued its downward path. The blanket slipped further down until it was pooled at his feet, his naked body exposed to the cool air. He shivered as goosebumps raised on his skin._

_Eyes still closed as his hand slowly curled around his hardened cock. He gently teased the head, precum slicking the surface of his thumb and forefinger. He stroked himself slowly, imagining Harry's hands on him, the tan and calloused fingers sliding smoothly over his hardened flesh. A breathy moan. More milky-white liquid seeped from the slit of his cock as his hand traveled his turgid length._

_He stopped as he could feel his balls tightening in warning. Moving his hand lower, he caressed his balls, feeling their weight in his hands. Lower still, past the little nubbin of skin behind his sac, and the small opening beyond._

_His fingers slick with his own body fluid, he inserted first one, then two and finally three fingers into his arse, his back bowing tightly at the sensation. He crooked his finger – just so – and brushed his prostate. He groaned at the sensations parading through his body when he did that. He wrapped his free hand around his steadily leaking cock, pushing his fingers into his body harder, imagining it was Harry's cock in him, and with a cry, he came, spurting all over his stomach and chest._

_He slowly withdrew his fingers from his body, trembling all over. Running his hand back, he scooped up some of his spunk and brought it to his mouth. He sucked and licked his hands clean, dipping back down his body to get what he missed._

_He lay back with a contented sigh before getting up and heading into the bathroom for a shower. He only hoped Harry enjoyed the little show._

Harry flopped back on his bed, trying to catch his breath. During the whole thing, his hand had snaked into his own pants and he stroked himself into double orgasms watching Draco bring himself off. His body was sweaty and sticky, his hair was plastered to his forehead.

On impulse, he brought his sticky hand to his own lips and licked slowly.

_A little salty, but not bad. An acquired taste really._ He thought to himself. He released the charms on his bed, quickly stripped down to his bare bottom and headed for the showers.

When he was cleaned up and into his pajamas, he sat down on his bed and decided to send Draco his 6th day gift.

Draco was drifting off to sleep. He was exhausted after his wank session earlier and had started to read one of the books he'd gotten yesterday.

His eyelids were heavy and he was nearly asleep when something poked him in the hand, hard.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, bolting upright. A school owl was sitting on his night table, the small leg stuck out imperiously. "Bloody bird!' he growled. He snatched the parchment without untying it from the owl's leg and the owl left in a flurry of angry squawks and flying feathers. He opened the parchment, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

_A hundred hearts would be too few  
To carry all my love for you.  
Author Unknown_

Draco was breathless after reading it. He really wanted to believe Harry had sent it, but Harry was oblivious to it, as he often was. He contented himself with the fact that someone sent him a poem and he placed it carefully inside his diary after making an entry for the day.

_December 19, 1997_

_I must say, this whole 12 Days of Christmas thing was sounding pretty bleak when McGonagall suggested it. But after the 6 days I've already been through, I'm starting to re-evaluate that statement._

_But I don't know what to do. On one hand I have this mystery person who's sending me all kinds of wonderful gifts. And just tonight he or she sent me a poem. I'm starting to like this person and I haven't even met them._

_And then there's Harry. Dear Merlin, he drives me insane! I don't mean that in a bad way. Things are so different between us now. I think I'm starting to fall in love with him. And I haven't even had sex with him yet! Does that mean I have morals? A sense of decency?_

_Fuck! If Pansy saw that, she'd have me committed. I don't have a decent bone in my body._

_Ok, that's a lie. I take that back. I do have some morals where Harry's concerned. I don't want to do anything to make him feel uncomfortable with us being together. I can't hurt him that way._

_We had to partner in Advanced Potions today. It was a lecture class but Snape set us on a paired writing project. We kept holding hands under our desk. I think Snape knew by the way he kept looking at us. It didn't help when I kept blushing like some school girl with her first crush._

_And it felt...right. I can't explain it any better than that._

_Sometimes I think I can hear Father's voice in my head._

"You disappoint me, Draco. Associating with the enemy. Falling in love with the enemy. Malfoys don't fall in love. Malfoys do not have sex with their enemies, especially Harry bloody Potter!"

_Well I say, Fuck you Father and I hope you're rotting in hell._

_Ok, time to get rid of these bad thoughts or I'm not going to be able to sleep._

_Think about Harry, Draco. Ah, much better._

_I wonder what he's doing right now. I hope he's sleeping and dreaming of me. I hope he loves me, at least a little bit. I hope he comes to me soon. I hope..._

Draco drifted off to sleep, his journal cradled under his head as his pillow, thoughts of Harry on his mind.


	9. Chapter 9: On The 7th Day of Christmas

**Chapter 9: On The 7th Day of Christmas...**

December 20th...A raging blizzard kept everyone inside this day. Since it was a Saturday, McGonagall lifted the curfew for the 7th year students only.

Since House Unity the year before, all entrances to each of the 4 common rooms had the same password so friends could visit whenever they wanted to.

Ron made his way to the dungeons. He was a man on a mission and at that moment, he was on a requested mission for his best friend.

Ron stepped into the Slytherin common room and looked around for a certain blonde and found him sitting near the fireplace, reading. Pansy was on the floor listening to the radio, her head underneath the low table between the chair and sofa. Ron smiled to himself when he saw her. Then shook his head and got back to the matter at hand.

"Draco." Ron greeted, sitting across from them. At the sound of Ron's voice, Pansy bolted upright, her head cracking into the underside of the table.

"Bloody hell, Parkinson! That looked painful." Draco smirked.

"Shut it, you git!" she groused, rubbing her aching head. She looked at Ron, and blushed. "Hi."

"Hi." Ron smiled, shyly. Then he looked back at Draco. "I've been sent on a mission from one Hermione Jane Granger."

"What for?"

"Fucked if I know. All I was told was that I had to ask you the questions on this parchment and not to show my face again until you did."

"What kind of questions?" Draco wondered.

"I don't bloody know, Malfoy!" Ron cried, exasperated. "I haven't even looked at them yet." He waved the parchment around in the air.

"Let me see it then." Determined, Draco snatched the offending parchment and looked it over. His eyes widened. "You must be joking? I'm not answering these!"

"But you have to! Hermione said so."

"Why?"

"Something about a 7th day gift was all I could get out of her." Ron stated. That stopped Draco.

_Hermione couldn't be my gift giver, could she? That's not bloody likely._ He muttered to himself.

"But these are downright embarrassing!" Draco seethed.

"Tell that to her, not me." Ron sighed.

"Bugger!" Draco groaned. "All right. Ask me before I lose my nerve." Ron sat down and took out a quill.

"Number one - What's your kink?" Ron asked, his face red.

"Silk ties and Parseltongue." Draco answered, his face also red. Pansy watched them, her eyes gleaming with interest.

"Number 2 - Favorite position during sex?"

"Top."

"Number 3 - Penis length?" Ron stammered out this question. Pansy tried not to grin.

"Around 8 or 9. I've never really measured it." Draco answered quickly.

"Number four – longest amount of time you've spent having sex?"

"2 hours."

"Number five – do you now have or have you ever had a crush on anyone in Gryffindor and if yes, on whom?"

"What kind of question is that?" Pansy asked. "You don't have to answer that one, Draco."

"It's all right, Pansy. I said I'd answer them." Draco told her. He looked at Ron. "The answers are yes and I choose not to reveal the name of my crush for reasons I'm not going to mention."

"Fair enough." Ron nodded, praying it wasn't himself Draco was talking about.

"Number six – what's your favorite color?"

"Green of course." Draco couldn't help but smirk.

"And finally – what's your greatest wish or your heart's one desire?" Draco took some time to think that one over before answering.

"To find someone to love and have that love returned unconditionally and without censorship from outside parties." Draco answered as honestly as he could without giving too much away. Pansy looked at him, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Wow, Drake. I didn't know you were that deep." Ron admitted as he spelled the ink dry on the parchment.

"There's a lot I bet you don't know about me, Ron."

"I'd like to." Ron replied. Draco's eyebrows raised a fraction. "Well, it's just that Harry told us how two have been treating each other and well, Harry is Harry and who can you trust if you can't trust your best friend."

"That's true." Draco agreed. Then he thought of something Harry had mentioned to him a few days before. "Ron, how come it didn't work out with you and Granger? We all thought you'd be the first to get married and have like a dozen red-headed know-it-alls running around."

"Don't know really. At first it was fantastic but I guess being around each other as friends for so long put a damper on our romantic relationship. I'm just glad we were able to break it off and keep our friendship intact. She's happier now than I've ever seen her before."

"What? She have a new man or something?"

"Actually she does, but she won't tell me or Harry who it is."

_Harry already knows._ Draco thought to himself. To Ron he said, "Who do you think it is?"

"Probably a Ravenclaw. No offense to Slytherin or Hufflepuff. And she's already dated a Gryffindor, so who knows." Ron shrugged. Draco simply nodded. Ron got to his feet. "Thanks for this Draco. Fancy a game or two later?"

"Yes. I want to wipe the floor with your red head." Draco grinned.

"Bring it on, Ferret." Ron laughed. He suddenly remembered Pansy was there and looked at her. "You're welcome to come as well, Pansy." Pansy smiled brightly.

"I'd love to, but can we go somewhere else? All that Gryffindor red and gold makes me uncomfortable."

"Actually, we're having a small get-together in Harry's room." This was news to Draco.

"Harry has his own room?"

"Yes. He asked Headmistress McGonagall about it over the summer. He didn't have to live with his muggle relatives anymore after Voldemort kicked the bucket and he never felt comfortable living at Black Manor, especially after Sirius died. Hogwarts was the only place that felt like a real home to him. She agreed and gave him his own set of rooms."

"Lucky bastard." Draco groaned. "Where are these rooms then?"

"It's the big portrait of Nearly Headless Nick five frames to the right of The Fat Lady. Tickle him under the chin and it will alert Harry that you're there so he can let you in."

"No password?"

"No. Harry wanted it that way. Come by about 6. Harry's cooking."

"He cooks?" Draco gaped.

"And very well I might add." Ron nodded. Then with a reminder about the time, Ron left. Pansy watched him go, itching to go after him but instead she looked at Draco, seeing the small smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

"I know that look, Draco. You're up to something."

"No I'm not. I'm just...thinking."

"You're thinking about sneaking into Harry's rooms tonight." Pansy knew him so well.

"Bollocks, Pansy! Why would I want to do that?"

"Draco Malfoy, you can't put one over on me. Not even on your best hair day."

"Shut it, Pansy. What I do with Harry is none of your business."

"Draco, I love you like a brother but if you hurt Harry, I'll hurt you." Blaise walked in just as Pansy uttered her statement.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Pansy seems to think I have some ulterior motive concerning Harry." Draco announced.

"He's thinking of a way to get into Harry's room later tonight." Pansy told him. Blaise looked at Draco with an expression akin to disbelief on his face.

"Draco, are you off your nut?"

"What?"

"You know how vulnerable Harry is. You might do more harm than good."

"Don't you think you ought to let Harry be the judge of that?" Draco wondered.

"If you force him into this before he's ready, he'll never forgive you."

"Oh, please!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Draco, listen to me please. As your best friend, I'm asking you to listen." Blaise pleaded.

"What?"

"All his life, Harry's had people telling him where to go, what to do, when to breathe, when to kill Voldemort. Don't you think he's tired of people controlling his life?"

"I'm not trying to control his life." Draco frowned. "Maybe you should give Harry a little more credit." And with that, Draco got to his feet and left the common room.

Draco was in the library when a school owl swooped in, dropping a package on his lap. Confused, he opened the attached note.

_Happy 7th, Draco._

_May this gift bring you the most loveliest of dreams_

_and bring you your heart's desire._

Draco opened the box and his heart nearly stopped when he saw what was inside. He drew them out, almost reverently. It was two silk ties, one green and silver, the other red and gold, wrapped intimately around one another. He was awestruck. He wrapped the ties gently around his wrist and hid the whole menagerie beneath the sleeve of his robes. He thought back to Ron and his list of questions.

_It couldn't be Hermione. Could it?_ He asked himself. He was starting to have serious doubts about his gift giver's identity.

At 6 on the nose, The Unholy Trio found themselves outside the portrait of Nearly Headless Nick. Draco reached up and tickled beneath the chin. The portrait laughed heartily and a moment later, Harry himself opened the door.

"Welcome to Chez Potter!" he grinned, ushering them inside. Hermione and Ron were already there, involved in a wizards version of Monopoly. They waved to The Slytherins and asked Pansy and Blaise to join them in the game.

Draco was surprised that there wasn't a hint of red anywhere. Everything, including the curtains was done up in soft shades of dark or midnight blue.

"No Gryffindor colors, Harry?" Draco asked with a slight grin.

"Not visible anyway. Just don't look in my bedroom." Harry replied. "Feel free to take a look around. I have to go check on dinner." Harry ducked through a small archway into what Draco assumed was the kitchen. Seeing his friends were occupied, he followed Harry.

Harry was bent down, peeking into the oven and Draco resisted the urge to plant his hands on that cute arse right in front of him.

"Muggle cooking, Harry?" he asked. Harry looked at him over his left shoulder.

"I like doing it. If you haven't noticed, magically produced food tastes kind of bland."

"You're right about that of course. I just never pictured you a cook."

"It's the one thing I didn't mind doing when I lived with The Dursleys." With a final check, he closed the door on the oven and started mixing something in a pot on top.

"What are you making anyway?"

"Lasagna with a homemade sauce."

"Homemade sauce?"

"Mmmhmm. My own specialty."

"Should I call Madame Pomfrey now or later?" he teased. Harry smacked his arm.

"If you're going to stand here making fun of my cooking, the least you can do is help." Harry told him. Draco shrugged.

"Sure. What can I do?"

"Toss the salad."

"What?" Draco was confused.

"Toss. The. Salad." Harry repeated, pointing to a bowl near Draco's elbow. Draco saw it was full of lettuce and some vegetables.

"And how do I do that exactly? I don't know how to cook, you know." Harry looked at him, then rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Take those two forks beside the bowl and gentle mix up the salad. Like this." Harry took the forks and began to mix up the salad.

"Ah. Got it now." Draco nodded, taking the forks. Their hands accidentally brushed and surge of pure longing shot through Draco. Harry moved away, embarrassed.

"Sorry. Static electricity." Harry muttered.

"It's okay." Draco murmured. They went about their individual tasks, silently. The alarm on the oven went off and Harry pulled out the covered dish. Draco could smell something pleasant drifting toward him. Never having lasagna before, he didn't know what to expect. He watched Harry uncover the dish carefully and then ladled some of his sauce on top before sprinkling some kind of powdery substance over it.

"What's that you're adding?" he asked.

"Parmesan Cheese. It enhances the flavor of the tomato sauce. Honestly Draco. The way you're acting, it sounds like you've never had Italian food before."

"I haven't, Harry. At least not homecooked Italian." he admitted softly. Harry rounded on him in surprise, and Draco waited for the yelling to begin. Harry surprised him when he wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the nose.

"Then it's about time you did." Harry smiled. Before Draco could answer, Harry moved away. "Salad all done, then?" Draco looked down and noticed everything in the bowl was all mixed together. He nodded. Harry took out his wand and levitated everything into the dining room. He called in the others and they all sat down to eat.

Draco was hesitant to try something he'd never had before, especially cooked by Harry Potter, but at Hermione's encouraging nod, he took a small bite. And was in heaven.

"My God, this is good!" he exclaimed. His face flamed red when everyone laughed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Draco Malfoy, Master of the Obvious." Blaise chuckled, earning him a smack in the head from Draco.

"Thank you, Draco. I'll take that as the compliment it was meant to be." Harry smiled. They all engaged in polite and friendly conversation, just like they had before and a good time was had by all.

After dinner, they went back into the living room to help Harry decorate the small Christmas tree he had.

"Do I have to?" Draco whined when Harry had announced that nobody was going to be using magic on his tree. It was going to be done the muggle way.

"Yes, you do." Harry nodded, pushing him toward the tree with an ornament in his hand. Harry had done the lights and garland before everyone had arrived. Sighing, Draco did as he was asked and hung the hippogriff ornament in an empty spot.

There was a tapping on the window as everyone was decorating. Harry flicked his hand at the window to open it and Hedwig soared into the room, Ophion on her back. She landed on Harry's shoulder, nuzzling his cheek with affection while Ophion took up his spot around Harry's neck.

_**Did you both hunt well?**_

_**Yessss we did, Harry. Thank you. **_Ophion answered.

_**You and Hedwig getting along then?**_

_**Yessss. She agreed not to eat me assss long assss I kept watch over you.**_

_**That's fair then. **_Harry laughed.

_**He issss staring at you.**_

_**Who?**_

_**The pale-haired one. I ssssee him do it a lot. **_Harry looked up and saw that Draco was indeed staring at him, an odd expression on his face.

"Draco?" Harry asked. Draco seemed to come back to himself.

"What?"

"You okay? You looked odd for a moment." Harry asked. Draco's face went red.

"I'm fine." He turned back to the tree to get his body under control.

_Dammit Draco, get a hold of yourself!_ He admonished himself. _Parseltongue is NOT supposed to turn you on! Oh fuck! Who am I kidding? That's the sexiest sound I've ever heard!_ Gulping heavily, Draco wondered if he'd make it through the rest of the evening.

Another tapping on the window, this time a school owl. It dropped a package at Harry's feet and left. Harry sat down and opened the attached note.

_May all your future Christmases be as happy as this one._

_Happy 7th Harry._

He opened the package slowly. Inside was a tree ornament, but not an ordinary tree ornament. He looked at Hermione and Ron, a frown on his face.

"Harry, that's a Wish Ornament." Ron told him.

"A what?" Harry asked.

"A Wish Ornament. You make a wish from the deepest part of your heart and if the mists inside glow a light blue, your wish will be granted. But you have to make a wise wish, for a wish given in frivolity will not be granted and could actually backfire on you." Ron explained.

"How did you know that, Ron?" Blaise wondered. Ron blushed then.

"First hand experience." Ron muttered.

"What happened?" Pansy wondered.

"I wished my hair wasn't so bloody red. It wasn't a heartfelt wish and I ended up walking around with even redder hair that had been done up in little curls. Like that Ronald McDonald bloke you told me about, Harry." Harry then had to explain who Ronald McDonald was to The Slytherins, who all broke out in laughter imagining Ron's hair like that.

Draco was surprised he was having such a great time with the 3 Gryffindors. Hermione suggested another game of Monopoly, to which they all agreed.

It was near 9 when they called a halt to the game (after Draco had amassed loads of money and property, to nobody's surprise) and Hermione asked Harry to sing for them. Draco's eyes widened in surprise.

"You sing?"

"He sings very well." Ron answered.

"How come we never heard you sing before, Harry?" Blaise asked.

"Never had a reason to. There was a maniacal fruitcake after me for most of my life, you know." Harry shrugged.

"Please, Harry?" Pansy asked. "I'd like to hear you."

"All right. Any requests?"

"Sing a Christmas carol, mate." Ron suggested.

"It's a muggle song. Does anyone mind?" Harry wondered. No one minded in the least. Clearing his throat, he waved his hand and the small harp in the corner of the room began to play. Harry opened his mouth and began to sing "O Holy Night" to them.

When he was finished, no one said anything for a moment. Then the applause started, only it hadn't come from anyone in the room. They all looked around and saw McGonagall, Snape and Lupin standing in the doorway. Lupin and the Headmistress had tears in their eyes. Snape had his customary sneer in place, only his eyes seemed to be dancing with joy.

"Mr Potter that was beautiful." McGonagall told him.

"Thank you, ma'am." He smiled, genuinely pleased.

"Harry I didn't know you had it in you." Remus told him.

"Neither did I, to be honest. I didn't even know I was good till Ron caught me singing in the showers after Quidditch practice one day."

"I made him sing for Gryffindor and they agreed with me." Ron added.

"If I may be so bold, Headmistress. Perhaps we could persuade Mr Potter to give a small concert at the upcoming Celebration." Snape stated in a quiet tone. This surprised everyone in the room.

"Well, Severus. That's entirely up to Harry." McGonagall said, looking at Harry with a pleading look in her eyes. Harry never could say no to his head of house and he agreed to do the concert. She clapped her hands with joy.

"Excuse me, Headmistress, but was there a reason you came here?" Hermione wondered.

"Oh yes! I wanted to remind you of the decorating meeting tomorrow afternoon after lunch." She smiled. Agreeing that it was time to get some sleep (they weren't wide-eyed 1st years anymore), they all helped Harry clean up and then left, wishing Harry a good night.

As Draco was leaving, Harry pressed something into his hand, before closing the door. Draco was smart enough to wait until he got to his own room before he looked to see what it was.

He waited until his roommates were sleeping before throwing up a silencing charm around his bed. He saw that it had been shrunk. He spelled it back to his original sized and saw that it was a cloak of some kind. There was a note attached.

_Midnight. Password is "Dragon"._

Draco opened the cloak and stared at the shiny material. How was this supposed to help him get back upstairs. He quietly got to his feet and went to stand in front of his mirror. He wrapped the cloak around himself and watched as the lower half of his body disappeared from sight.

_An Invisibility cloak? That explains the Mystery of the floating Potter Head. Sneaky, Potter. Very sneaky._ Draco grinned. He put a Silencing charm on his shoes, covered his head in the cloak and left.


	10. Chapter 10: On The 8th Day of Christmas

**Chapter 10: On The 8th Day of Christmas...**

December 21st...Midnight.

He had a couple of close calls when he came across first, Mrs Norris and then Peeves but he made it to Gryffindor Hall without any further incidents. He whispered the password to the portrait of Nick and the door quietly opened, closing behind him once he was inside. He felt a tingle of magic as Harry's wards went up before removing the cloak.

"Harry?" he whispered. There was no answer. The Christmas tree in the corner was still lit, casting a soft multi-colored glow through the room. Another glow caught his eye, this time from a room he hadn't noticed before. He headed for it and discovered it was Harry's bedroom. The glow was from the fire in the fireplace near the bed. He looked around the room and understood Harry's comment about his bedroom. All the furnishings were definitely in Gryffindor colors. He smiled to himself.

A soft sound reached his ears and he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Stepping further into the room, he happened to glance at the bed, and stopped, his heart sounding loud in his own ears. Harry was asleep in his bed, his black hair looking soft in the firelight. The coverlet was draped up to the curve of his hips and Draco saw that the top half of his body was bare. His skin looked golden in this light and Draco bit his lip to keep from moaning.

His feet carried him closer and he reached a hand out to brush back the fringe from Harry's forehead, exposing the faint scar. He leaned down, brushing his lips lightly over it. Harry moaned softly as Draco stepped back. Harry's eyelids twitched and slowly opened and Draco was rewarded with their bright green color, staring back at him in pleasure.

"Draco." Harry whispered, his voice husky with sleep.

"Harry." Draco nodded.

"I was hoping you'd come." Harry propped himself up on his side with an elbow. He rubbed his eyes, sleepily.

"Why?" Draco wondered.

"Because I wanted to tell you something."

"You couldn't have told me earlier?"

"Too many people around." Harry replied. Draco got on his knees closer to the bed and stared Harry in the eye.

"What is it, Harry? Tell me what you want." Harry only hesitated a moment before answering.

"You, Drake. I want you." And he wrapped his free hand around Draco's neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. Draco sighed, the sound lost into Harry's mouth as their tongues swirled around one another. Reluctantly Draco pulled away, touching his forehead to Harry's.

"Are you sure about this Harry, because once I start, I won't be able to stop." Harry smiled brightly at him and Draco felt his heart swell with love.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Draco." Harry nodded. Draco held his gaze for a moment and saw the truth of Harry's words in his eyes. He kissed Harry once more before getting to his feet.

They kept their eyes locked as Draco slowly removed his clothes. Pale skin, rippling with muscles received from playing Quidditch was revealed to Harry and he felt his cock harden. He also noticed the silk ties still wrapped around Draco's wrist and clamped down on the urge to smile.

_I bet he forgot they're there._ He thought to himself. Then he stopped thinking all together when Draco eased himself into the bed beside Harry and pulled the Gryffindor into his arms, kissing him senseless. He trailed kisses over Harry's neck, licking and biting the spot just behind Harry's ear, causing him to tremble with need.

Draco's lips trailed lower, licking and biting Harry's dark nipples, causing the other man to arch his back, his hand in Draco's hair.

Lower still Draco moved, swirling his tongue around Harry's navel. Harry bit his lip in anticipation. He was expecting it, but it was still a shock when Draco's tongue licked the head of his rigid flesh. He gasped aloud, his hips straining to get closer to that hotness.

Smiling, Draco pushed his hips back down and continued with what he was doing. He curled his tongue, licking the weeping slit with vigor, making Harry moan and clutch the sheets by the fist full. Draco caressed his sac gently, squeezing lightly as he sucked Harry deep into his mouth.

Harry felt a familiar tightening in his gut, signaling his oncoming orgasm. He tried to warn Draco by tugging on his hair. Draco seemed to know what was happening and sucked even harder, humming around Harry's flesh. Harry lost all control and came hard, shooting his spunk down Draco's throat, groaning his name.

Draco kissed his way back up Harry's body, kissing him deeply, sharing Harry's taste with him. Harry drank from his lips with pleasure.

"Draco, make me yours. Please?" Harry whispered.

"Are you sure, Harry. I want no regrets. I don't think I could bear it."

"I'm sure, Draco. Please?" Draco kissed him hard in answer, his hands traveling back down Harry's sensitized body. He felt something being pressed into his hand and looked to see what it was. It was a jar of lube, never been used. Draco looked up into Harry's eyes, a question in his own gray depths. Harry only smiled at him.

"I trust you, Drake."

Draco nodded and covered his fingers in the viscous substance. Gently, he eased a finger into Harry's arse. Harry tensed immediately and Draco paused.

"I'll stop if it hurts, Harry. You only need to say so."

"No. It's just uncomfortable. Give me a minute." Harry breathed. Draco patiently waited. Bit by bit, Harry began to relax and he nodded for Draco to continue. Draco eased the one finger in and out slowly, testing Harry. Gradually, Harry's body began to accept him and he eased in a second finger. Harry flinched but didn't stop him. Draco scissored his fingers and pushed a little deeper, searching for the little nubbin of flesh that was guaranteed to make Harry groan in pleasure. He knew he'd found it when Harry moaned loudly and arched into his hand, drawing him in deeper. Draco felt safe enough to add a third finger, as Harry bucked into his hand, drawing out his own pleasure.

"Now, Draco!" Harry moaned. Draco knew he was ready. He lubed his own hardened flesh, biting his lip hard to keep from coming. He wanted to make this last, for Harry's sake.

He knelt between Harry's legs, the tip of his cock quivering at Harry's opening. He slowly eased in, muscles straining as he struggled to contain his orgasm. Harry's head thrashed back and forth in pleasure as Draco filled him completely.

Once Draco was full sheathed within him, Harry locked his knees around Draco's hips and urged him to move.

And Draco did. He thrust in and out of Harry's body, Harry's fingers digging into his arms in ecstasy. Sweaty flesh moved against sweaty flesh as terms of love and caring were whispered between them.

Draco kept the pace slow and lesiurely, drawing out both his and Harry's pleasure.

**_Dammit, Draco! Fuck me already!_** Harry bit out in Parseltongue. The sibliant sounds went straight to Draco's cock, causing him to groan and speed up his strokes. He reached between them, wrapping his hand around Harry's steadily leaking cock. He stroked him four times and Harry arched up off the bed, coming hard all over his stomach and chest. Draco felt his muscles clench around him hard and with a final thrust, came deep into Harry's body.

He fell on top of Harry, his sweaty forehead nestled into Harry's neck. Harry stroked his back, causing little tremors through Draco's body. Draco eased up and looked at him. Harry had his eyes closed and Draco started to worry he'd hurt him.

"Are you okay? I was a bit rough at the end." Harry opened his eyes and smiled.

"I'm fine, love. That was amazing." he smiled, sleepily. Draco kissed him tenderly before easing out of him slowly. Harry winced slightly at the sensation and felt empty when Draco withdrew from him completely. "Are you leaving?"

"I hadn't planned on it, Harry." Draco smiled, laying beside him. He pulled Harry into his arms, urging Harry to put his head on Draco's chest. Sighing with contentment, they both fell asleep.

When Harry opened his eyes sometime later, the sun was in the sky. He looked at the clock and saw it was nearly 10 in the morning. Hedwig, Ophion and Caedmon were staring at the two men in the bed. The two owls had notes attached to their legs.

Careful not to wake the sleeping blonde, Harry clucked to the two owls, who landed on his shoulders. He took the notes and sent them on their way. He eased back down beside Draco and kissed him gently. Draco muttered something and wrapped his arms around Harry's back.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Harry smiled.

"G'morning." Draco mumbled, kissing Harry's chin.

"The owls brought us something." Draco opened his eyes to see the note addressed to him in Harry's hand. He took it and opened it at the same time Harry opened his. They were shocked to see they both read the same.

_Two hearts that beat as one,_

_Shall forever break down the walls_

_that prejudice had done._

_Happy 8th._

_Your gift giver._

Draco looked at Harry, a smile on his face. Harry stared back at him expectantly. Draco snatched the note from Harry's fingers, tossed both to the floor and covered Harry's body with his own.

Ophion watched them both from the corner of the room and smiled with contentment (as well as a snake could smile anyway).

Hermione and Ron sought out Pansy and Blaise at breakfast.

"Have either of you seen Draco this morning?" Pansy asked when the two Gryffindors had sat down.

"No, why?" Ron wondered as he filled his plate.

"His bed was never slept in last night." Blaise answered. Hermione looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Harry never answered our knock this morning." she told him.

"Oh come on you two! What makes you think Draco is with Harry?" Ron wondered.

"The fact that Draco keeps making doe eyes at Harry all year?" Pansy replied. Ron choked on his eggs, shocked.

"Harry's been making them right back." Hermione retorted.

"All right. Let's _assume_ they're together." Blaise began. "Doesn't mean anything."

"Just two friends hanging out together." Ron said.

All of a sudden, everyone in the Great Hall began to whistle and cheer. The four of them turned around to see what was going on. Glancing toward the doors that someone had just opened, they saw Harry and Draco, wrapped in a heated embrace.

"Way to go, Harry!" shouted Seamus.

"Damn that looks hot!" exclaimed Millie.

"All right, Draco!" shouted someone from Ravenclaw. The two young men pulled away from each other, reluctantly, and made their way to their friends, holding hands. They sat down side by side and began to eat.

"Bloody hell, Harry! That was hot!" Ron exclaimed. Harry looked at his friend, calmly.

"I hope it didn't bother anyone." Harry said, looking pointedly at Ron. Ron understood the look.

"As long as he makes you happy, Harry. I can't argue with that." Ron shrugged. Harry beamed at the blessing from his best friend and sighed happily when Draco kissed his cheek.

Draco was happy for Harry. Ron's acceptance of his relationship with Draco only cemented Draco's own friendship with the red-head and he felt that finally his life was on track. But there was this little doubt in the back of his mind. He loved Harry, but was beginning to wonder about his feelings for his mystery person. He kept those thoughts to himself though.


	11. Chapter 11: On The 9th Day of Christmas

**Chapter 11: On The 9th Day of Christmas...**

December 22.

The excitement being felt all over the school was contagious. There were only 3 days left until Christmas. Decorations began cropping up all over the school and Hagrid had brought 4 large trees into the Great Hall.

At breakfast, McGonagall made another announcement.

"We, the teachers, have decided on a contest to coincide with the Ball this coming Wednesday. Each house will decorate one of the 4 trees here in the hall. The house with the best tree will win a prize to be later named by the staff." She waited for the chatter to die down before continuing. "And as a special treat, I am pleased to announce that Gryffindor's own, Mr Harry Potter, will be giving a concert the night of the ball, singing some of his favorite Christmas Carols. And as I understand it, Mr Draco Malfoy from Slytherin will accompany him on the piano." The applause was thunderous as Harry and Draco stood up and waved before sitting back down.

"Gee, Harry. I didn't think you'd like all this attention." Draco murmured into Harry's ear.

"I used to. But this is for a good cause so I don't mind it so much." Harry shivered as Draco's tongue traced the shell of his ear.

"Ferret, I'm trying to eat over here." muttered Ron. "Can you hold off shagging Harry until after I've had my breakfast." Draco tugged on Harry's ear with his teeth before reluctantly moving away.

"Couldn't help myself, Weasley. He's so bloody tasty." Draco grinned. Ron rolled his eyes.

"That's the most romantic thing I've ever seen." Hermione sighed. Something nudged her foot and she risked a glance at Blaise. He smiled at her and nodded his head toward the doors. She blinked in agreement. "I need to get to the library and do some studying. Anyone care to join me?"

"I'll join you, Granger." Blaise said, getting to his feet. The two left the Great Hall, heads bent together discussing something. Draco hid a smirk by sipping his juice. He leaned toward Harry to whisper in his ear.

"10 Galleons say she's going to drag him off to some dark corner and snog him senseless."

"I'd take that bet but I know you're right." Harry grinned.

"Eating!' Ron exclaimed.

"Shut it, Ron!" Harry laughed. Then he did something so un-Harry like, it took everyone by surprise. He sneezed, 3 times in rapid succession.

"Bless you." Pansy giggled.

"Thank you." Harry nodded, thinking nothing of it.

Draco had come to expect his gifts since this whole thing started, so he wasn't really surprised when Caedmon landed in front of him during lunch. Draco cooed at him affectionately, giving him a bit of his sandwich before opening his gift. The note was short, simple and it made his heart beat madly in his chest.

_Sweets for the sweetest person I know._

_Happy 9th._

He opened the gift to discover a box of his favorite chocolates from Sweden.

_How do they know all this about me?_ Draco couldn't help but wonder, stuffing a chocolate crème into his mouth.

While Draco was engorging himself on chocolate, Harry had received a different kind of gift.

There was no note with his, as usual, which didn't bother him. But the gift itself seemed odd, to him at least.

It was a set of rings, both silver. Once had a stone of black onyx in the center, the other a stone of pure opal. He pulled them out to get a closer look and felt the magic in them. That's when he spied the note that had been under them.

_Two hearts_

_Two souls_

_Two minds_

_One love._

Now he was even more confused. Sighing, he put the rings back in their box and hid the box in the bottom of his trunk beneath some of his old Quidditch uniforms.

Harry got a second gift in the Great Hall while Hermione was organizing the Gryffindor Tree Decorating Team (as she called it). They all decided on using Charles Dickens's _A Christmas Carol_ as a theme for their tree decorating efforts.

He opened it quickly and saw that it was 2 VIP seats and passes to the Quidditch World Cup finals being held in Hawaii in Mid-March. It brought a smile to his face and he quickly showed them to Ron. Ron eyes widened and no sound escaped his mouth when it popped open in shock. Hermione rolled her eyes at both. After 7 years, she still didn't understand why they had such an unhealthy fixation of a sports game. They simply told her it was the same way she read all her books. For the sheer enjoyment factor. They had a good laugh and went back to work on the ornaments.

Harry and Ron were busy trying to transfigure leaves into ornaments resembling the Ghosts of Christmases Past, Present and Future. It was hard and Harry felt the beginnings of a headache beginning to plague him. On top of that, he'd been feeling queasy all afternoon.

The house elves began to bring everyone snacks and Dobby set a plate of freshly-made cookies down in front of the two Gryffindors. The smell wafted up to Harry, sickeningly sweet, and his stomach protested violently. He dropped both his ornament and his wand and ran from the Great Hall like his shoes were on fire. Ron stared after him in shock.

"Where's he going?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Ron stated.

"Should we go find him?"

"Yeah, I think so." Ron nodded. "Should we tell Draco?"

"We'll find him later, Ron. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and they went after their friend.

After Harry managed to be discreetly ill in the boys bathroom, he went back to his room and collapsed on his bed, too weak to do more than kick off his shoes and crawl beneath the blankets, shivering cold but feverishly hot all the same.

"What's wrong with me?" he muttered. He knew he should have at least called Madame Pomfrey, but he didn't have the energy. His eyes closed and soon he was asleep.

"Well I checked all the boys bathrooms and there's no sign of him." Ron said, meeting up with Hermione outside of Gryffindor Tower.

"Do you think he's in his room?"

"Let's check." Ron went over and tickled the portrait. When there was no answer, he shrugged.

"I'm worried, Ronald. This isn't like Harry."

"Feels like First year all over again." Ron muttered.

"I think we should find Draco now." Hermione stated.

"Good idea."

They found Draco with his friends in the Great Hall, decorating their tree. Hermione marched right up to him and grabbed his shoulder to get his attention.

"Dammit, Granger! Are you trying to bruise me?" he scowled, whirling toward her. Then he saw the look on both hers and Ron's faces. "What's wrong?"

"Harry's missing and we haven't been able to find him."

"How long has he been missing?" Blaise wondered.

"Over an hour now. We thought he might be in his room but no one answered." Ron replied. Suddenly, Hermione smacked her head.

"How could I be so stupid!" she groaned. She pulled something from her pocket and pulled out her wand. She tapped it to the thing in her hand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map of Hogwarts appeared before their eyes.

"Bloody hell!" Draco exclaimed, seeing the conglomerate of dots roaming around the map.

"It's Harry's map. It used to be his dad's before he left it to him. It shows where everyone is in the school, including us." She pointed to the Great Hall on the map showing their 4 names all clumped together. "He gave it to me for safe-keeping over the summer while he was with Remus in the United States."

"How do you think Harry was able to get around school at night and not get caught?" Ron explained.

"That explains a load of things." Pansy giggled. Hermione ignored them, searching the map for Harry's name.

"He's in his room!" she discovered. "Mischief Managed." The map returned to an ordinary blank parchment.

"Then why didn't he answer us."

"Maybe he can't." Draco said. Turning on his heel, he headed for Harry's room, the others right behind him.

Draco didn't think Harry wanted anyone to know the password to his rooms so he whispered it. The door opened and they all went inside. There was an odd rhythmic thumping sound coming from the direction of Harry's bedroom. Draco bit down on the irrational surge of jealousy that went through him.

_It doesn't mean Harry's with someone else, Draco Malfoy!_ He muttered.

No one was prepared for the sight that greeted them when they charged into Harry's room. Harry was in his bed, shivering so hard the bed was rocking and banging up against the wall behind. He was drenched in sweat, and had the blanket tugged up around his head.

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed, running to his side. He put a hand to Harry's forehead. "Salazar's Ghost! He's burning up with fever! Get Headmistress McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey, now!" Hermione and Blaise quickly left the room to use Harry's floo in the living room.

"Ron, find me something to wipe his head down with. Pansy, get a fire going." Draco ordered, not leaving Harry's side.

"D-D-Draco!" Harry shuddered.

"I'm right here, love. What's wrong?"

"Don't...feel...good. Head hurts."

"Is it your scar?"

"No!" Harry stated. "Not that...kind of...pain. Aches. Whole body aches." Draco watched helplessly as Harry's body was wracked with more violent shivers. Draco sat beside him, keeping the covers around him and wiping his head while they waited.

Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall, Remus _and_ Snape (of all people), arrived quickly. Draco moved aside to let the nurse do her work. She muttered a quick spell over Harry's body, then force-fed him a sleeping and calming potion. All at once, his shivering ceased and his face relaxed into sleep. She used a cleaning and clothing spell on him so he was dry and in his own pajamas. Then she ushered everyone from the room, closing the door softly.

"What's wrong with him, Poppy?" Remus asked.

"An ordinary muggle flu." she replied. "We caught it just in time. If his fever had gone up any more, he would have fried his brain."

"Can't you give him a healing potion?" Draco demanded.

"No, Draco. Who knows what it will do to his system. The flu is a muggle disease and can only be cured the muggle way." Hermione told him.

"I gave him a potion to help him sleep, but he's going to need muggle medicines to get rid of the infection." Pomfrey told him.

"Professor Lupin. Would you be so kind to run to London and get whatever Harry needs?" McGonagall asked.

"My pleasure." Remus nodded.

"I would like to go with you." Snape stated, shocking everyone in the room.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"It's been some time since I was among muggles, and I'd like a chance to study them a little more. If you don't mind my company...Remus." Remus looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before gracing him with a smile.

"I'd love the company...Severus." Nodding to everyone else, the two men left the room.

"Did I see what I think I just saw?" Blaise asked.

"If you mean Professor Snape hitting on Professor Lupin, then no I didn't see that." Ron replied, shuddering at the thought.

"Is ittle Wonikins squicked by it?" Draco teased.

"Shut it, Ferret. I can tolerate you and Harry, but any thoughts of anyone lusting after Snape make me ill."

"Snape's not a bad person once you get to know him." Pansy told him.

"No thank you. The sooner I leave Hogwarts, the sooner I won't have to see his smarmy face anymore."

"Leave it alone, Ron. We should focus on making Harry better." Hermione said.

"Miss Granger is correct." the Headmistress stated. They had all forgotten she was in the room. "Let's leave so Mr Potter can rest."

"But-" Draco began.

"Mr Malfoy, you can stay. I'm sure he'd love to see you when he wakes."

"Thank you, ma'am." Draco nodded. Everyone else turned to leave. Madame Pomfrey left several sleeping potions with Draco, telling him to give Harry 3 drops every 4 hours. Draco pulled up a chair beside Harry's bed and sat watching his dark-haired God until he fell asleep, his hand in Harry's.

Harry was violently ill on and off throughout the night. Draco spent most of the time gently stroking Harry's back while he was bent over the toilet.

Harry fell into an exhausted sleep about 1 in the morning, his fever down slightly.

About two hours after that, Harry moaned fitfully in his sleep and kicked off his blankets. Draco was at his side in an instant.

"Harry?"

"Draco." Harry murmured, staring at the blonde.

"You need to leave the covers on you, love."

"No. 'M too hot!" the raven-haired boy muttered. Draco stared into the pain-filled eyes of his Gryffindor and sighed.

"All right. But if you get cold, let me know. Remus brought you some muggle medicine. Feel up to taking some for me?"

"What'd he get?"

"Something called Ny-Quil. I'm supposed to give you two tablespoons."

"A'right." Draco measured out the correct dosage and helped Harry sit up to drink. Harry coughed fitfully and Draco thought he was going to be sick again but Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"You should be sleeping. Not taking care of me." There were tears in Harry's eyes.

"I don't have anything pressing to attend to." Draco smiled, tenderly, brushing Harry's hair back from his still-too-hot forehead. Harry's eyelids started to droop as the medicine kicked in.

"I love you, Drake." Harry murmured, dropping off to sleep. Draco continued to hold him, running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"I love you, too, _Potter_." The last word was spoken affectionately. Draco fell asleep with Harry in his arms.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. At first I thought about the two of them having some kind of big fight and not speak to each other until the ball on Christmas Eve, but I think that scenario has been played out. ExtremelySick!Harry and TLC!Draco was much more fun to do.**


	12. Chapter 12: On The 10th Day of Christmas

**Chapter 12: On The 10th Day of Christmas...**

December 23.

Headmistress McGonagall excused Draco from all his classes so he could stay with Harry, who was still alternating between feverish hallucinations and shivering cold delusions.

At one point, Harry had grabbed his wand and had tried to hex Draco for the Norbert incident from first year.

Draco knew it was Harry's fever making him do it, but it still hurt a little that deep down inside, Harry never forgave him for that. He understood Harry's reasons, but it didn't mean he had to like it. But the more Draco thought about it, the more he realized that their relationship the last 7 years had always been...unique. If Harry could get over it, then so could he.

In one of Harry's lucid moments, he apologized for his outburst and Draco simply kissed his forehead in reply. It was so sweet and tender it brought tears to Harry's eyes.

"Don't cry, Harry. You'll dehydrate yourself."

"I hate this, Draco. I hate being sick. And you're being so nice to me. I feel so pathetic. My aunt and uncle would never have helped me. Dudley would have laughed." Harry whined.

"Oh, Harry. You silly fool." Draco chuckled, hugging the other boy as much as Harry would allow him to until his sore and achy body made him pull back. "Don't think about those idiots any longer. You're beyond them now." Harry nodded in agreement.

He gave Harry some more medicine and Harry went back to sleep. Draco watched him, rubbing his eyes. Draco was beyond exhausted. He hadn't had more than 3 hours sleep and it was starting to show.

He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. He whirled around in his chair to see Ron looking at him, concern in his blue eyes.

"How is he?" he whispered, glancing at a sleeping Harry.

"Still feverish but it's going down some. Where's Hermione?"

"Poppy said because she's muggleborn, there's a good chance she could catch the flu, too, so she's been ordered to stay away until Harry's better. She sends her love, though."

"Why are you here?"

"You look like you could use a shower, some sleep and a hot meal, so I'm here to give you a bit of a break. I also brought your homework." He pointed to a stack of books and parchments on Harry's desk near the bathroom door. "And Pansy sent a change of clothes." He handed the folded clothing to Draco.

"Thanks, Weasley." Draco sighed, getting to his feet. Ron took his spot in the chair and pulled out a well-worn book. Draco looked at the title and was surprised to see it was Frank Herbert's _Dune_.

"Anything I need to know while you're gone?" Ron wondered.

"Harry gets another dose of the Advil in about an hour. And he needs to drink plenty of fluids. He keeps waking up and crying and that's not good for his system, as dehydrated as he is. Madame Pomfrey said if he's feeling up to it, he can try having some broth for lunch later."

"All right. You go on then. You look like you're about to drop and you won't be any good to Harry if you're ill as well. I'll owl you or floo you if anything happens."

"Thanks, Weasley. I see now why Harry picked you first." And with that, Draco left the room.

He felt a little better after cleaning up and washing his hair and managed to eat some steak and potatoes Dobby had brought for him before curling up in his bed. He did not remember falling asleep.

When he awoke, he was shocked to discover it was near dinner time and he was ravenous. He was also worried about Harry.

He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and spied the package on the end of his bed. He snatched it up and opened it. It was a book. _Childhood illnesses and How to Cure Them: A Common Guide to Muggle Illnesses in the Wizarding World_. He spotted the note that had come attached.

_Thought you could use this. I hope it helps._

Grinning and feeling better than he had in days, he took the book with him to dinner.

While he was eating, Caedmon brought him another gift. Frowning, he opened the package to discover it was a silver comb and brush set, complete with a mirror. It appealed to his vanity and he smiled. There was no note but he knew it was from his mystery person all the same.

He quickly finished his dinner and headed back to check on Harry.

Ron had levitated Harry's sofa into the bedroom and was sleeping on it when Draco returned. He checked on Harry first. His forehead was still warm but he was no longer sweating and shivering. That was a good sign. He shook Ron awake, gently. Ron sat up with a yawn.

"How is he?" Draco whispered.

"Good. He's been asleep the whole time. Madame Pomfrey came to check on him about 2 hours ago. She said he's fever has gone down a lot. Those muggle medicines seem to be doing an excellent job." He looked Draco up and down, noticing his improved appearance. "You look better than you did this morning."

"Thanks for that. I feel better." he smiled. "You go on now. I'm sure you've got homework to catch up on."

"No problem, mate. Harry's like a brother to me. I'd do anything for him." Ron stated. "Harry got a package while he was asleep. I left it on the bed table. I'm assuming it's his 10th Day present."

"You're a good friend, Mr Weasley. I'm glad I got the chance to find that out for myself." Draco put his hand out and Ron didn't hesitate to shake it before leaving. Draco took up Ron's spot on the couch and started doing some of his homework.

He'd just come out of the bathroom when he saw Harry sitting up in bed, his back resting against the headboard. Draco immediately went to his side.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Like I've been run over by a herd of hippogriffs." Harry laughed, weakly. Draco felt his forehead. It was less warmer than before.

"Fever's almost gone. That's a good sign." Draco nodded, satisfied with Harry's progress.

"You stayed." It was a statement. The blonde stared into those famous green eyes, still dull with sickness.

"I didn't want to leave."

"Ron made you."

"You heard?"

"I wasn't that far gone. I was aware the whole time." Harry smiled. Draco didn't realize how much he'd missed that smile until then.

"Do you think you can eat? Poppy said you could have broth."

"Um...maybe a little. My stomach is still kind of queasy."

"Take it slow then." Draco called for Dobby, who gushed all over Harry when he saw him.

"Dobby glad Harry Potter feeling well again." Dobby smiled.

"As well as can be, Dobby." Harry told the little elf. Dobby nodded and left.

Harry reached for the spoon and was surprised when his whole arm shook with the effort. Draco took the trembling hand and kissed it gently.

"Let me help, Harry." Draco pleaded. Harry nodded without argument, knowing he was as weak as a baby and hating every minute of it. If Voldemort were still alive, he could have picked Harry off like a fly.

Draco spoon-fed Harry his dinner. The bowl was ¾ empty when Harry announced he was full. He sat back with a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Thank you." Harry sighed.

"How's your stomach?"

"No longer queasy. I guess I just needed something to eat." Harry yawned.

"Go back to sleep, Potter." Draco chuckled.

"I'm not sleepy yet." Harry said, then ruined it by yawing again.

"Tell me that again?" Draco smirked. Harry opened an eye and looked at him.

"I missed that smirk."

"Then get better soon or you'll see it a lot more."

"Very funny, Drake." Harry smiled, closing his eyes again. Draco thought he'd gone to sleep when Harry reached out and touched the package on the night table. "What's this?" He opened his eyes again.

"Ron said it came while you were asleep. He thinks it's your 10th day gift." Harry's eyes lit up with undisguised glee as he ripped open the package. Inside was an amulet.

"What's this?" Harry frowned.

"Looks like a protection amulet."

"Protection from what?"

"Let me see it." Draco held out his hand and Harry dropped it. Draco pretended to examine it carefully, but he already knew what it was, seeing how he was the one who crafted it in the first place.

"Looks like it protects the wearer from illness. See these runes here?" He pointed to a crescent shaped heart inside an octagon. "That's a very strong protection charm. Druid magic at its best, I think. I think it's to keep something like this flu from happening to you again."

"Think I should wear it?"

"Do you want a repeat of the last 2 days again next winter?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Good point." Harry agreed, slipping the charm around his neck. Then he yawned again and snuggled down into his bed.

"Want a shower?"

"Later." answered the Gryffindor before dropping off to sleep. Smiling softly, Draco went back to his homework.

He must have fallen asleep because when he awoke, it was just after midnight. The second thing he noticed was that he was no longer on the couch. He was in bed. _Harry's_ bed to be exact. There was a comforting weight on his chest and he risked a glance. His eyes raked over a familiar head of black unruly hair and he smiled. He kissed the top of Harry's head and went back to sleep. Harry, feeling the light touch, muttered something and snuggled closer to the blonde, sighing in his sleep.

That was how McGonagall, Remus and Snape found them the next morning.

_To be continued..._


	13. Chapter 13: On The 11th Day of Christmas

_**-Note from Lady B-**_

_**I want to thank everyone who's been keeping up with this story so far. You don't know how much of a shock this is for me to see how many hits I've gotten. Between here and adultfanfictiondotnet, I've gotten 18,000+ combined hits. I am in awe. So thank you all for reading. I am really sorry to see this story end. I enjoyed working on it in such a small amount of time. I do hope you all venture to read my other works as I work on them again in the new year.**_

_**To Kat Davi (who asked how Draco was still getting things from Harry even though he's sick): Simple answer...Harry set it up with his solicitor (he's got to have someone monitoring all his money doesn't he?) before hand and the man sends out the gifts at a specified time. If anyone were to really pay attention to the owls in the Owlery - they wouldn't have seen Hedwig since mid-October. She's been staying with the Owls at Gringotts.**_

_**I've also seen a few inquiries as to who is the one sending the extra gifts to Draco. That will be revealed in the final chapter, tomorrow.**_

_**And now back to the story...Merry Christmas & Happy New Year.**_

_**Love & Chocolate from Lady B**_

**Chapter 13: On The 11th Day of Christmas...**

December 24...Christmas Eve.

The adults stared at the two sleeping men, wondering how best to wake them, when the decision was taken out of their hands.

"If you're going to stare, at least do it quietly. I can hear you breathing through that nose of yours, Professor Snape." Draco stated, not once opening his eyes.

"5 points from Slytherin for insulting a teacher, Malfoy." Snape answered. Draco only smiled.

"Fine." he replied, opening his eyes.

"How's Harry, Draco?" Remus asked.

"Good. His fever broke late last night and he managed to keep some of the broth down."

"That's good news at least." Minerva nodded. Harry stirred against his chest and opened his eyes. He blinked to clear the fuzz from his mind and sat up with a yawn. He noticed the adults in his room and smiled at them.

"How do you feel, Harry?" Remus asked. Harry opened his mouth to answer and no sound escaped. Just an odd kind of wheeze. He cleared his throat and tried again. Nothing.

"Uh oh." Draco groaned.

"Harry?" Snape asked. Harry snatched his wand and quickly formed words in the air.

**'I can't talk! My voice is gone!'**

"Is your throat sore?" Remus asked him. Harry shook his head no. Remus looked at Minerva and Severus. "I was afraid of that. Harry's got laryngitis."

"What's that?" Severus asked.

"Another muggle disease." Remus answered. "It's an irritation and swelling of the voice box and the area around it, usually caused by a virus of some kind, as in the case of Harry's flu. In muggles it usually lasts for about 7 to 14 days." He looked at Harry regretfully.

**'No! The concert tomorrow night!'** Harry exclaimed.

"We'll have to cancel it, Harry. You can't even speak. How are you going to sing?" Remus asked. Harry looked dejected.

**'Everyone's going to be disappointed.'**

"We'll just have to explain it to them. They're understanding, Harry." Draco told him.

**'I know, Remi. But for the first time in a very long time, I really wanted to do something good for the school in a positive way.'**

"What? Saving the world is not a positive thing?" Remus chuckled. Harry gave him his _"You know what I mean, Remi!"_ look. Remus held up his hands in defeat with a laugh. "We'll figure it out, Harry. You know we will."

**'Thanks, Remi. I know you will. It means a lot.'** Harry sighed. **'But I want to be the one to tell them. It's only fair.'**

"You sure you're up to it, Harry? You've been bed-ridden for the last 2 days." Draco told him. Harry looked at him and nodded. He had such a hopeful expression on his face, it was hard for Draco to turn him down. Harry sensed his capitulation and hugged him enthusiastically before getting out of bed. He swayed on his feet for a moment, trying to get his bearings before he centered himself. Then he went into the bathroom for a much needed shower.

Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Pansy and the rest of the students were glad to see Harry up and about again. The Gryffindors showed off their finished tree and Harry beamed with pride.

McGonagall got everyone's attention.

"We're all very glad to see Mr Potter out and about after his illness. I ask that you be easy on him as this is the first time he's been out of bed in 2 days. Don't tire him unnecessarily. Now, Mr Potter has an announcement to make concerning tomorrow night's concert." She nodded at Harry, who walked to the front of the Hall. He took out his wand and began to write in the air, to everyone's surprise.

**'I want to thank everyone for their well wishes while I was sick. It was greatly appreciated. But I have a bit of bad news. My illness seems to have robbed me of my voice for the time being and I don't think I will have it back in time for the concert tomorrow night at the Christmas Ball. Please accept my apologies and assurances that once my voice is restored, I will endeavor to sing for you all as I had promised.'** He finished his announcement and then left the Great Hall without even eating.

"Where's he going?" Ron asked, seeing Harry leave after making his announcement.

"I think he's upset. He really wanted to sing tomorrow night." Draco replied.

"He should not be skipping meals right now." Hermione admonished. Nodding, Draco fixed a plate and went in search of his boyfriend.

That made Draco pause and think. And discovered that it was true. He now considered Harry to be his boyfriend. His heart gave a funny little jolt at that fact.

He found Harry back in his rooms, sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, his knees drawn up to his chest, his head down. Draco sat beside him, setting the plate on the floor in front of him. He passed a hand through Harry's dark locks in a comforting gesture. Harry raised his head and Draco saw the tears on his cheeks.

"I brought you something to eat." Draco told him. Harry brought out a piece of parchment and a Quick Quill.

_**-I'm not hungry.**_

"You should eat, Harry. You're just getting over the flu and still a bit weak. You can't afford to have a relapse."

_**-I know that, Draco. I'm just not hungry. Please understand.**_

"Please?" Draco pleaded, looking him in the eyes.

_**-Draco, I love you. But right now, if I eat, I'm going throw up. That's how shitty I'm feeling right now.**_

"What's wrong?" he wondered. Harry shrugged, tears forming in his eyes again. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong, love." Draco told him. Harry took a deep breath and the Quill started scratching again.

_**-All my life, I've never been able to enjoy things I know some people enjoy doing on a daily basis, like painting, or making sculptures, and yes, singing. If I even mentioned having a hobby to my uncle, he would have laughed in my face and locked me in the cupboard until I "came to my senses", as he liked to call it. When I discovered that I was a good singer, I had something to call my own. Besides Quidditch, singing was the only other thing I really loved to do. And now, even that's been taken from me. Just like when I was banned from Quidditch. And it hurts, Draco. It really hurts.**_ Harry was in tears when he finished his heartfelt statement. Draco pulled him into his arms and silently vowed to help Harry get his voice back in time for the concert.

Harry fell asleep crying on Draco's shoulder so he used a levitation spell to get Harry into bed. He owled Severus, telling him Harry was still unwell, he was going to stay with him and to have all their homework sent to Harry's rooms at the end of the day. Once his message was sent, he spent the time Harry slept reading the book he'd gotten the day before.

Caedmon found him a couple of hours later with 2 notes and a package. He took both and gave his owl some treats before opening the first. It was from Severus. It simply told him that McGonagall excused him from classes for the day and he would pass along their homework with Ron and Hermione later on in the evening, with an uncharacteristically wish to Harry to get well soon.

"I think Hermione's right on the mellowing bit." he muttered, opening the second note.

_In his hour of need_

_You'll need this spell_

_To make that which was lost_

_Whole and well._

Draco opened the package and found an old spell book inside. The page he was needing was already marked and he read over the spell carefully. It was a complicated spell and he needed some things before he could use it.

A small hoot came from his left and he looked up into Hedwig's yellow eyes. There was a package attached to her leg and she was directing its attention to him. He was surprised.

"For me?" he asked. Hedwig blinked in acknowledgment and he took the package from her, giving her some treats as well. He opened the package and discovered the ingredients he needed for the potion the spell required. He pulled out his cauldron and set to work.

The smell of cinnamon broke through Harry's sleep-fogged brain and he slowly opened his eyes. Draco was standing there, holding a cup of something.

"Harry. I made a special tea for you to drink to help with your problem. Can you drink it for me?" Draco asked. Harry sat up and used his wand to answer him.

**'What's in it?'**

"Cinnamon and a hint of honey and lemon." Harry looked at him, steadily.

**'Good try. Now, what's really in it?'**

"Nothing else." Draco replied truthfully. Harry stared at him, uncomfortably, for a full minute. Sighing, he took the cup from Draco and drank it slow. Harry could detect no other hidden ingredients and finished the tea off in short time. He licked his lips.

**'That was good. Is there more?'**

"Yes. Would you like another cup?" Draco asked. Harry nodded and Draco went back into the kitchen to pour him another cup of tea, to which he added the potion he brewed earlier. He took out his wand and stirred the tea counter-clockwise 4 times and uttered the incantation:

_Voice that was lost_

_Return to the one who seeks thy power._

The teacup glowed bright for a moment and the tea itself turned a bright blue before settling back into it's drab brown color. He added the honey, cinnamon and lemon as before and took the whole thing to Harry. Harry didn't even question him this time; he just took the tea and drank it all down quickly. Now all Draco had to do was wait. According to the book, it took at least 24 hours for the spell to take hold. It would be cutting it close to the ball. Draco kept his fingers mentally crossed.

Draco was working on his Transfiguration homework when he felt a gaze on him. He looked up into Harry's green eyes. He looked like he wanted to tell him something. Nodding at him to go ahead, Draco waited while Harry wrote out his question with his wand.

**'Is there a way to get around the muffling spell?'**

"Yes. Why?"

**'Can you tell me?'**

"It's simply a matter of saying what you want to say without really saying it. No big secret, really."

**'That's all?'**

"Yes."

**'Oh.'** Harry nodded. Draco watched him take a deep breath and his arm was shaking as he wrote out his next sentence.

**'I know who your gift giver is.'**

"Who is it?" It was a question that had plagued Draco for the last 5 days. He looked at Harry expectantly, who was grinning sheepishly. Draco's eyes widened. _There is a God after all! _"You? You sent me all that? The owl? The chocolates?"

**'Yes.'**

"What about the Quidditch game?"

**'I set that up as well.'** Harry grinned.

"You little snake!" Draco exclaimed, pleased beyond all belief. "I repeat, you should have been in Slytherin."

**'About that...'** Harry blushed.

"What?"

**'The Sorting Hat wanted to originally put me in Slytherin.'** Harry finally admitted his life-long secret. Not even Ron and Hermione knew about it. Draco was shocked.

"You've got to be joking!" That phrase again. Harry laughed hard, but it came out sounding like a bunch of wheezing sounds. He told Draco his story about his talk with The Sorting Hat when he first came to Hogwarts. Draco was impressed.

"Hang on. Did you send me a spell book today?"

**'What spell book?'**

"Nevermind. It's not important. I supposed you think it fair that I tell you about your gift giver."

**'I already know. You're easy to read when your guard is down.'** Harry smirked. **'But I love all that you have given me, and more. Do you want your Christmas Eve present?'**

"Yes, please." Draco grinned.

**'I've already given it to you.'**

"What?" Draco frowned. "Did I miss something?"

**'No, Draco. What I have given you, can't be bought in a store or wrapped up in a little bow. It's far too precious for that.'** Draco felt his heart pounding in his chest.

"What is it, then?"

**'My heart. I've given you my heart, Draco. It's up to you what you do with it.'** Harry answered. Draco saw the truth in the green eyes that stared at him and something loosened in his own chest.

"Harry." he whispered, brokenly. Harry held up a hand to stop him from saying anything more, and wrote out his next question.

**'Remember our Quidditch game?'**

Draco frowned, "What about it?"

**'I'd like to collect my winnings now.'** Smiling devilishly, Harry leaned over and snagged the front of Draco's shirt collar. With a gentle tug, he pulled Draco down on top of him, his lips firmly planted on the blonde's.

Draco allowed Harry to kiss him thoroughly before pulling back. The kiss had made him hard, but he wanted to be sure it was what Harry wanted. He tenderly brushed a lock of hair off the Gryffindor's forehead.

"Are you sure about this, love? You're just getting over the flu." Since his hands were occupied with rubbing up and down the back of the man above him, Harry nodded.

With the knowledge that Harry truly and honestly loved him, Draco decided to make this last. He gently kissed and bit and nipped at Harry's eyes, nose, mouth, ears, neck, shoulder and every spot in between him right down to his toes, making Harry feel like the most treasured thing in the world.

Harry was more than ready when Draco finally positioned himself between Harry's thighs. Draco entered his body smoothly and Harry arched up off the bed, drawing Draco deeper into himself.

"Merlin!" Draco groaned at the sensation of Harry clenching around him. He gritted his teeth in an effort not to come too soon. But Harry wouldn't let him. Draco groaned when Harry's lips attacked his neck, just at his pulse point. Harry laved at the spot with his tongue, blowing air on it when he pulled away. Then he'd did it again as Draco moved over him. The sensations were piling on Draco faster than he could keep up with them. Harry latched onto his neck again, this time gently biting the sensitive spot he'd vacated earlier.

"God! Harry!" Draco babbled, his hips snapping back and forth in a frenzied rhythm. Harry closed his eyes and dropped his head back as Draco pounded into him. Draco reached between them to take Harry in his hand, stroking him furiously. Harry felt something hitch in his chest and he clenched around Draco's cock, hard. Draco shouted Harry's name as he came, emptying himself deep within the dark-haired man. Draco stroked Harry to his own orgasm just a few seconds later, the tendons in Harry's neck standing out prominently at the force of it. Draco dropped down onto Harry's chest, not caring about the sticky mess between them. He felt Harry kiss the top of his head and smiled, lazily. Draco pulled out slowly and curled up against Harry's side.

Draco raised his head up to look at him.

"You're amazing, Harry." Draco told him. Harry blushed. "Don't look like that, it's the truth. I wouldn't say it otherwise." Harry nodded in understanding. There was a comfortable silence between them.

"Harry...I-I love you." he stammered. It was never easy for Draco to say those words. But for Harry, he would make sure he said it often.

"_I know. And I love you as well._" Harry managed in a throaty whisper. Draco kissed him gently before they drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry about the early reveal, but I do have a reason for it. Last and final chapter tomorrow. I want to thank everyone who stuck with this until its ending. I hope all of you have a Merry and Happy Holiday. May the New Year bring you lots of joy.**

**Merry Christmas**

**Feliz Navidad.**

**Lady B**


	14. Chapter 14: On The 12th Day of Christmas

**Chapter 14: On The 12th Day of Christmas...**

_It was finally Christmas!_

This was the thought running through Harry's mind when he opened his eyes.

_This Christmas is definitely better than the last one._

Harry looked toward the window in his room and saw that it was lightly snowing. Slipping from his bed, careful not to wake the blonde-haired man who was still sleeping, he pulled on his dressing robe and padded over to the window to watch the snow fall. The sun was peaking over the horizon, casting the school grounds into some kind of ethereal fairy tale. Harry's smile widened.

_**Harry.**_ came a voice near his foot. He glanced down and saw Ophion. He picked up the little snake gently.

_**Happy Christmassss, Ophion. **_Harry stated, his voice coming out in a slight wheeze.

_**And to you assss well, Masssster Harry.**_ Harry smiled at his little friend. **_Harry, there issss something you need to ssssee._**

_**What?**_

_**I will show you.**_ Nodding, Harry set him on the floor and followed him into the living room Ophion made his way to Harry's trunk in the far corner of the room and perched on top of it. **_It issss in here._** Ophion moved off the trunk so Harry could open it.

On top of all his things was the ring box he'd gotten a few days before. He picked it up with a frown, swearing he'd buried it in the bottom of his trunk.

He opened the box to look at the rings again. Someone was trying to tell him something.

_-Do you love him, Harry?_ His inner voice asked.

_I do._

_-You know what those rings signify. What's stopping you from asking?_

_That he'll laugh at me and say no._

_-Why would he? He came to be with you last night. I don't think he had one complaint._

_Maybe this whole week has been some kind of Slytherin trick. _Harry muttered. Then he mentally slapped himself.

_-That's stupid, even for you, Harry. _His inner voice chided.

_So what do I do?_

_-You know the answers already. The only thing stopping you from asking is you._

_Would he want to?_

_-Let me leave you with this Harry. Love unlocks doors and opens windows that weren't even there before._

_Who said that?_

_-Mignon McLaughlin in 1966. Truer words never been spoke, Harry._

"Harry?" a sleepy voice called. Harry took another look at the rings before shoving them back in the trunk.

_-Ask him, Harry. The worst he could do is say no and break your heart._

_That's what I'm afraid of._ Harry was honest enough to admit that to himself. Sighing, he headed back to his bedroom.

Draco was blinking at him, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. He smiled when he saw Harry.

"I woke up and you were gone." he said as Harry removed his robe and got back into bed. Draco snuggled up against him, his head resting on Harry's chest.

"Needed to use the loo." Harry whispered hoarsely. Draco looked up at him.

"How's the throat?"

"It feels itchy. Feels like someone shoved a feather down my throat." Draco nodded in satisfaction. The spell book had said the first sign that the potion was working was some hoarseness and an itchy throat.

"Where did you go earlier?" Draco wondered after they lay in contented silence.

"It was snowing so I went to take a look."

"Want to go for a walk before breakfast?" Draco wondered.

"That can't be good for my throat, Draco."

"Wear a scarf."

"You really want to go out?"

"I love snow. And besides," he added, "I have a Christmas present for Professor Hagrid." Harry's eyes widened.

"You do? I thought you didn't like him."

"He's a giant, Harry. He scares the piss out of me sometimes, but he's an okay bloke." Harry smiled at Draco's assessment of the Gameskeeper.

"All right. Let's go then." Hand in hand, the two young men left the warmth of the bed to share the warmth of a shower.

After visiting with Hagrid for an hour (he nearly squashed Draco in his arms after Draco had given him a miniature Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon for a present) the two of them headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Later...

Harry was responding to an owl post from Remus when Draco came up to him.

"Harry do you have an extra broom kit? Blaise snatched mine and now he can't find it."

"Check my trunk in the other room." Harry replied absently. Draco nodded and disappeared from sight. 2 minutes later, Harry realized what he'd said and jumped to his feet. "Draco, wait!" He ran into the other room but it was too late. Draco had spotted the ring box and had already opened it.

"Is this what I think it is?" Draco asked, turning toward Harry.

"What do you think it is?" Harry wondered.

"They look like engagement rings, Potter." Draco scowled.

_-Bugger!_ Harry's inner voice moaned. To Draco he said, "Then that's what they are, Malfoy."

"And just who did you plan on giving these to? The littlest Weasley, perhaps?" Draco's scowl darkened. Harry wanted to laugh, and bit the inside of his cheek hard to keep from doing that. He needed to diffuse Draco's anger and fast. He moved close enough to the other man to wrap his arms around his waist.

"If I wanted to marry Ginny, why would I be having mind blowing sex with you instead of her." Harry hissed, licking the side of Draco's neck. He smiled when he felt the tremor under the skin with his lips. "After all, if two people love each other, then they wouldn't even be thinking about anyone else, let alone have sex with the third party."

"Because you're a sick, twisted individual?" Draco moaned, tilting his head to allow better access to his neck.

"Gay, Draco Malfoy. Or did you forget already?" Harry laughed, moving his lips to Draco's ear. He nibbled on the earlobe, eliciting a harsh gasp from Draco.

"I'm trying not to forget, actually."

"Good. Besides, the thought of kissing a girl makes me want to vomit. I'd rather kiss a man instead." At that statement, Draco smiled. Harry looked him in the eye. "I think I'll do that now." And he covered Draco's lips with his own. Draco, usually the one to take control of his relationships, felt helpless against the onslaught of feelings Harry was dragging from him.

"Merlin!" Draco gasped out when they parted for air. Harry smiled, a lazy, sexy smile that made Draco hard. Draco carefully set the ring box down on the table and launched himself at the man in front of him.

They made love before the fire, the rings momentarily forgotten.

Afterwards, Harry fell asleep, Draco in his arms. He watched him sleep, lazily running his fingers over the tanned chest. Sighing, Draco rolled to his side and got to his feet, careful not to wake his sleeping lion. The ring box drew his attention once more. Padding naked to the table, he picked up the box and opened it.

_They are really beautiful rings, in retrospect._ He mused.

_-So what do you think, Mr Malfoy? Ready to be saddled with The Boy Who Lived for the rest of your life?_ His inner voice asked.

_I wouldn't call it being 'saddled', per se._

_-Then what would you call it?_

_A relationship beneficial to both parties?_

_-The old ball and chain?_

_Not like that. Being with Harry would never be a burden._

_-At least the sex would never be dull._

_There is that. _Draco grinned.

_-Ah ha! So you admit you want him for the sex!_

_What? No!_

_-Then why do you want to be with him?_

_He's funny. And thoughtful. And caring. And brave. He's smart – well not smart like Hermione, but smart enough in his own way._

_-He's a Gryffindor. Duh!_

_Shut it._

_-You still haven't said why you want to be with him for the rest of your life._

_I thought I did._

_-Nope._

_I love him. I can't imagine my life without him in it. I guess it's always been that way and I'm just now realizing it. What more do I need to say?_

_-Nothing. I was just making sure you were in this for the right reasons._

_Good._ Draco pulled the white-stoned ring from the box and slipped it on his finger. It was a perfect it. Harry mumbled something and his eyelids fluttered. Draco quickly took the ring off and put it back in the box. He was at Harry's side when the green eyes opened. There was a frown on Harry's face.

"What's wrong?"

"My throat feels funny."

"How so?"

"It's tingling. You know how if you sleep on your arm for too long and it goes to sleep and it tingles when you wake up?"

"Yes."

"That's what it feels like."

"Hmm." Draco replied. Inside, he made a check mark on his mental checklist. _Tingling sensation, check. _"That sounds like a good thing, Harry."

"You think so?"

"Yes. I'll ask Severus about it later."

"All right." Harry nodded. Hedwig soared into the room and dropped a package wrapped in brightly colored Christmas paper in Harry's lap before flying back out again. Harry sat up. "What's this?"

"Open it." Draco smiled. Harry grinned and eagerly tore into the package, bits of wrapping paper flying everywhere. Draco laughed at his enthusiasm. Harry lifted the lid and removed the tissue paper. It was a beautiful set of robes. They were a deep blue velvet, almost black. He ran a hand over the soft material.

"Draco! This is gorgeous!"

"I'd be honored if you wore them to the ball tonight."

"Really? You want to go to the ball? With me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're you. And I'm me. And people would stare. And get ideas."

"So? Let them stare. I'd be proud to be seen with you. And if we just _happen_ to end up underneath some mistletoe, I will kiss you brainless, regardless of who sees us."

"People have already seen us kiss." Harry reminded him.

"Not the way I'd like to kiss you." Draco leered at him, making Harry chuckle.

"Git." Harry stated, fondly.

"You still love me, though."

"Can't argue with that logic." Harry smiled as Draco covered his body with his own. Harry hadn't even realized he was aroused until their erections rubbed together.

"Happy Christmas, Harry James Potter." Draco whispered as he pushed into Harry's body.

"And a Happy Christmas to you, too, Draco Lucius Malfoy." Harry groaned, wrapping his legs around the slim waist over him.

The ball was a smashing success, much to the surprise of McGonagall. She, like the other adults, were sitting at the Head table watching the students intermingle and she smiled.

_Dumbledore would have been proud of them all. _She thought to herself. Some of what she was feeling must have shown on her face.

"That he would, Minnie." Remus replied, stepping up behind her chair. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"How did you know what I was thinking, Remus?" she asked as he sat down.

"You were always easy to read, even when I was a student." He took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

"Cheeky devil." she grinned. She looked around. "And, where, pray tell, is that stubborn mule you call your boyfriend?"

"_Severus _is patrolling the halls for overly hormonal teenagers." He rolled his eyes.

"Why? I didn't ask him to do that."

"Something about getting away from his overly hormonal werewolf." Remus grinned, lecherously.

"Oh my." McGonagall laughed, feeling herself blush. "Maybe you should, ah, go and find him then."

"I have a better idea." Remus grinned. He took out his wand. "_Accio Severus Snape!_" A whooshing sound followed and Severus flew into the room, looking like he was being dragged by some invisible force. The students in his path darted out of the way, quickly, as he headed for Remus.

"Salazar's Teeth, Remus!" Snape shouted angrily. Remus knew he was about to get lectured and moved to head it off. He covered Snape's open mouth with his own, practically shoving his tongue into Snape's mouth. Snape only protested for a moment before giving in to the desire he was feeling and kissed his werewolf right back.

"Oh my." McGonagall blushed again as she watched the two of them. She turned her gaze away from them and grinned when she saw Harry and Draco enter the great hall, holding hands. Everyone stopped to stare at the two boys. They were as different as night and day and yet, somehow in the last few months, they had ended up on equal footing. It brought tears to her eyes and she quickly blinked them away before they could fall.

Harry and Draco only had eyes for each other when they entered the Great Hall hand in hand. Harry leaned his head on Draco's shoulder, who in turn kissed the top of Harry's head. A couple of girls fainted at the endearing sight.

"God that is so beautiful!" Hermione sighed beside Ron. Ron looked from her to his best friend beside Malfoy and silently agreed. Whatever Malfoy was doing with Harry, Harry looked honestly happy for the first time in his life and Ron wasn't going to trade that for anything.

Harry for the most part, knew everyone was watching them but he really didn't give two figs about it right then. He was happy. He never thought that would be possible but here he was, hand in hand with Draco Malfoy and happy. He smiled.

"What's that smile for?" Draco asked, having seen it. Harry raised his head off the shoulder beside him and gave him a loving smile.

"I'm happy. That's all." Draco touched his cheek and kissed him tenderly.

"Oi! Get a room, you two!" Ron laughed.

"Shut it, Weasel." Harry grinned.

"Malfoy's rubbing off on you." Ron smiled. Harry simply shrugged.

"Harry, your voice sounds a bit better this evening." Hermione noted.

"It's coming back in stages. Thank goodness too. I was starting to get wand cramping." Harry smiled. Then he looked at Hermione. _Where's Blaise?_ He asked with his eyes. Hers widened in surprise.

_How did you know?_

_I'm not exactly blind, love. _He smirked. Ron saw the exchange and frowned.

"What's all this then?" he wondered.

"Um...Ronald. We should talk." Hermione stated. "Privately."

"No. You tell me right this minute, Hermione Jane Granger."

"Um...well...you see...ah-"

"There you are, love!" exclaimed a new voice. Before Hermione could react, Blaise had swept her up in a deep and well-meaning kiss. She didn't protest not one bit, and melted into the kiss with feeling. Harry risked a glance at Ron, who was looking utterly gobsmacked.

"Uh...'Mione...but...Blaise...and...Slytherin!" Ron gaped.

"Articulate as ever, Weasley." Draco sighed. Blaise and Hermione broke apart and Hermione looked at Ron.

"Sorry I didn't tell you before." she told him.

"How long?"

"A year now." Blaise answered proudly. Hermione waited for the famous explosion. Ron just stared from her in Blaise's arms to Harry in Draco's and back again. He sighed.

"Well. Seems we always do things in threes." Ron laughed.

"What?" Harry wondered. Instead, Ron grabbed Pansy around her waist and thoroughly ravished her mouth. Pansy was surprised at first, but Ron was nothing if persistent and her eyes closed on a sigh of pleasure.

"Wow!" Draco exclaimed, looking at Harry. "Do we look like that when we snog?"

"Yes, you do." Blaise answered for Harry. The 6 of them had attracted the attention of everyone in the room. Everyone was stunned speechless, including Snape.

"Gryffindors seem to be the bane of a Slytherin's existence." he groused loud enough for everyone to hear. Harry looked up to see Remus wrap an arm around Severus and kiss his cheek. He laughed, hard. Snape tried to sneer at him, but it lost some of its former luster as the love he had for Remus showed in his eyes. "10 points to Gryffindor for catching and taming some of the Snakes of Slytherin." Snape sighed.

"Well you make it sound like a bad thing, Uncle." Draco smirked.

"Shut it, you git." Snape laughed. Draco looked at Hermione.

"He's definitely mellowed."

"That he has." she smiled. Blaise swept her away to dance as the music started up once more. Pansy dragged Ron away for a private talk and Draco looked at Harry.

"Can I interest you in a dance, Mr Potter?" he bowed.

"As long as you don't hex me when I step on your toes. I'm terrible at dancing."

"Agreed." Draco smiled, pulling Harry into his arms.

At some point, Draco had moved away from Harry and now he was trying to find him. The teachers had disappeared from the Head table some time ago and a stage had been erected in its place. Harry spotted Blaise and Hermione and moved toward them.

"Have you seen Draco?" he asked.

"He was talking with Snape a moment ago, then they both disappeared." Hermione said. Ron and Pansy joined them, both looking a bit disheveled.

"I just saw Draco talking to McGonagall and Lupin over near the stage." Pansy told him. Harry looked to where she indicated and only saw McGonagall and Remus.

"Bloody hell." Harry hissed, starting to get angry. Suddenly the lights dimmed and a bright spot appeared on the stage, catching everyone's attention. The Mystery of the Missing Boyfriend was solved when Draco appeared. He cast a _Sonorous_ on himself so he could be heard.

"Would Mr Potter please join me up on the dais please." he called. Wondering what he was on about, Harry made his way forward.

"Draco, what's going on?"

"You promised these people you'd sing for them and that's what you're going to do."

"But, my voice..."

"If you had been listening to yourself for the last 2 hours, you'd realize your voice is fine."

"I-what?"

"Harry. I've given you my present for tonight. I've given you back your voice."

"But, how?"

"The tea you drank yesterday. No, not the first cup. The second. It had a potion in it."

"What?"

"Someone sent me a spell book with a potion in it that helps with laryngitis. I saw how much singing tonight meant to you and I wanted to help so badly because I love you. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad. I'm just...surprised. You did that for me?"

"Of course. I love you, you silly bint." Draco smiled.

"How do you know it worked?"

"Sing, Harry." Draco kissed him lightly before moving to the piano that Harry hadn't noticed was there. Draco started playing the opening stanza for "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" and nodded to Harry with an encouraging smile. Taking a deep breath, Harry cast a _Sonorous_ on himself and began to sing. His voice was weak at first because he was so nervous but as the song progressed, his voice grew in strength until it was echoing through the entire school.

The house elves paused in the kitchens beneath the school to listen to that strong voice. Dobby had tears in his eyes.

The centaurs in the Forbidden Forest paused in their festivities to listen. Firenze smiled from his spot near the fire.

"Merry Christmas, Harry Potter. And thank you for restoring me to my clan." he whispered.

Gwarp paused in his dinner with Hagrid, a small smile on his face.

"Hawwy." he whispered.

"He's a good lad." Hagrid agreed.

Harry's magic lent a strength to his voice so that it reached all over the Wizarding world.

Wizards and witches everywhere paused in what they were doing and simply listened to the sound of Harry's voice. Fussy children were instantly calmed. Arguing couples quickly made peace.

Farther still, Harry's voice traveled. Muggles paused upon hearing it, thinking it was an Angel of some kind. Church bells rang in celebration. Wars being fought, paused for the moment as the Christmas spirit was felt far and wide. No one was left untouched.

"...and have yourself...a merry little Christmas...now!" Harry finished, his eyes closing to hide the tears that formed in his eyes. Draco finished behind him and there was dead silence.

Draco had tears falling from his own eyes as he had listened to Harry sing.

In the next instant, thunderous applause threatened to tear the roof off of the school. Harry's eyes snapped open at the sound and he watched, tearfully as the entire school applauded, cheers and whistles intermingled with it. He looked at the row of teachers against the wall and noticed not one of them was dry-eyed. Remus seemed to be clapping the loudest and he gave Harry a thumbs up sign.

Beyond pleased, Harry took a bow. Draco quickly wiped his eyes and began to play again, this time going into the upbeat tune of "Rockin Around the Christmas Tree". Harry dragged Hermione and Ron up on stage with him to join in the caroling, Blaise and Pansy following.

Draco dragged Harry away for a break near midnight. He was pouring him a glass of punch when he was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"Thank you, Draco." Harry muttered against his neck. Draco wrapped his arms around him.

"For what?"

"For being you." Harry smiled, looking at him.

"You're welcome, I think." Draco grinned. Draco saw Pansy gesturing to something over his head and he looked up. There was a sprig of mistletoe floating over them. Something inside Draco whispered that now was the time and he pulled back from Harry's arms. Harry looked bewildered. Until Draco pulled something from the pocket of his robes and got down on one knee.

"Draco?" Harry gaped when he recognized the ring box. Draco opened it, the lights glittering off the two stones within.

"Harry Potter, will you agree to become my life mate?" Draco asked in a small voice. Harry stared at him, his heat in his eyes.

"I...uh..."

"Articulate as ever, Potter." Draco grinned.

"Why?" Harry exclaimed. Draco gave him the same reasons he had spoken to himself that very morning.

"Because I love you. Some part of me always has. It just took me 7 years to figure it out. I can't imagine the rest of my life without you in it. I want you and only you. We don't have to get married today. I'll wait for as long as I need to but I want you to know that I'm not doing this to make a fool out of you. I know that's what you're thinking. But you entrusted me with your heart and I will guard it for the rest of my life. Your heart and your happiness are more important than anything you've given to me and I would be a fool to let you down and get away from me." He pulled the onyx from its velvet cushion and held it over Harry's hand.

"Draco." Harry whispered, his hand trembling.

"Be my life partner, Harry." Draco repeated.

The clock in the tower began to toll midnight. Everyone looked at Harry expectantly.

_-This is what you've been waiting for, Harry. Take it before it's too late!_ His inner voice shouted. Who was he to ignore his own mind? Slowly, Harry nodded.

"Yes, Draco. I will." Harry smiled. Draco slipped the ring onto Harry's hand and pulled him into a kiss beneath the mistletoe just as the clock finished tolling the midnight hour.

In the farthest shadows of the Great Hall, a ghostly figure smiled, pleased that it had worked out like it had.

"Meddling old fool." someone snorted. The ghost of Dumbledore smiled at his companion.

"It all worked out, didn't it?"

"I still don't see why you made me pair Remus with Snape?" the ghostly figure of Sirius Black groused.

"Come now, Sirius. Remus and Snape are happy as is Harry and Draco."

"Those two I understand, but _Remus and Snape_?"

"_Happiness often sneaks through a door you didn't know you left open_." Dumbledore smiled.

"Albus, sometimes you scare me." Sirius laughed.

McGonagall saw something from the corner of her eye and looked around. She smiled fondly when she saw the two ghosts, who were now slowly fading. She made her way toward them.

"Only you, Albus Dumbledore, would be that bold." she whispered.

"How'd you expect me to be, Minnie?" he smiled. Even in death, his eyes and not lost their sparkle. She laughed. "Be at peace, old friend." She felt a ghostly hand touch her cheek and a tear slipped from her eyes.

"We'll meet again, Minnie. I'm sure of it."

"Merry Christmas, Albus, Sirius."

"Merry Christmas, Min."

"Keep an eye on Harry for us, Min." Sirius smiled.

"Count on it." Both ghosts faded from her sight, but not before she heard Albus one final time.

"Lemon drop?"

_fin_

_Quote by John Barrymore._

**A/N (updated 1.1.2006): And so, my Christmas story ends. While typing out this chapter, I had tears in my eyes when I began to envision Harry's singing echoing around the world. Can you imagine if one single solitary voice could have that much power to stop wars? I know this may not be a believable ending for some, but it satisfies me and I am content. That is my greatest wish for this Christmas season. I hope you're pleased with the ending of this story. I tried not to rush it and cheat myself even though I already had the ending planned out days ago. I want to thank each and every one of you who stayed with this story until its end. Sadly, there won't be a sequel. I'll leave that up to anyone else who would like to plan a sequel. All I ask is that you let me read it when you're done.**

**I also wish to thank everyone who reviewed/commented throughout the story. I tried to respond to each one but the response was so overwhelming, I had to stop. Just know that I am very pleased to each and every one of you who did review and know that all your comments brought a smile to my lips and tears of happiness to my eyes. I'd thank you all individually but it would take too long to do grin. So consider this a "Blanket Thank You".**

**I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. May peace and love be your gift this holiday season.**

**Love & Chocolate...Lady B.**

**Kiss me at midnight**

**Dance until the morning light**

**Party into the new year**

**All of my friends are here and the time is right**

**Kiss me at midnight!**

**- NSYNC**


End file.
